Always There
by snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: ON HIATUS Kagome came back three years after Naraku's death, but for some reason she's left Inuyasha to be alone once again. Or is he? Someone is watching and protecting him. Someone is trying to save him. He just doesn't know who. An Inucest Story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everything was dark. Black even. He couldn't see, he could hardly hear the sound of booted feet somewhere in the cold and damp darkness. He had lost all his senses, the new moon rendering him useless in every possible way.

The sound of a strange creaking filled his human ears, metal against metal as the wind blew distantly outside. Cold...he was cold. And sore. So fucking sore.

Inuyasha cursed himself and tugged on his binds. Rope dug harshly into his wrists and he gritted his teeth at the feeling of his blood sliding quickly down his arm and into his haori. His arms were above him and he was kneeling he supposed. If that was so then there was something holding him up. Maybe the rope was hooked onto something above him, like a ceiling.

Midnight blue eyes scanned the darkness, looking for those familiar golden eyes. Golden eyes just like his when he was in his hanyou form.

Gold eyes that strangely felt like home.

"A-ahh...Gods...damn it all..." Inuyasha groaned and yanked again at his bonds. He suddenly had a faint feeling of being watched again and he yanked harder and harder, whining and whimpering, begging to be freed. The stone beneath him was cold on his feet as he dug in his toes, making them scrape and bleed.

Blood.

Oh gods, he knew there were more cuts on his human body than he liked and he wished that he could just be released from the nightmare he was trapped in. He felt pain in his back then and he cried out in agony. Then again. Claws slashing at his back. He cried out again and again, his blood warm as it poured down his back.

The gold eyes were in front of him then. The only thing he could see. The human trembled and tried to move away, but the rope dug into his skin and he was forced to stay as still as possible. He felt a clawed hand caress his cheek and he jerked his head away, only to be rewarded with a punch to the face. Inuyasha's jaw ached and he spat, knowing blood was what hit the floor. So much blood...

"Inuyasha...Do you trust me?" The cold voice echoed through the darkness. It was so quiet yet so loud.

"N-n...No..." Inuyasha managed to spit out.

"Pity."

Inuyasha jolted awake at the base of the sacred tree. How long had he been asleep? Where had that nightmare come from? He hadn't eaten anything weird and strange. Maybe it was because he hardly ever slept anymore. He looked up and saw the sky was black, small white dots sprinkling the darkness. Hours it seemed. He yawned and shook his head, a strange ringing and what seemed like long notes of music played in his ears.

He stuck a clawed finger in one and moved his hand vigorously, scratching and cleaning the inside. There. Much better. His hanyou eyes scanned the dark before he got up and stretched, making his way through the forest in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. The well Kagome had passed through time and time again to be with him and collect the jewels. The well she dissapeared in for three agonizing years before finally returning to him. The well she left through suddenly, leaving only a note behind and her memory. The shikon jewel, the jewel that they had decided to keep just in case, taken from their village with her into the future. There was nothing left, and she wasn't coming back to him.

That still didn't stop him from sitting in front of the well like a homeless and lost puppy.

As the hanyou trudged through the woods, he didn't notice the strong scent of storms and earth around the area and the gold eyes of a predator.


	2. Time

Chapter 1: Time

Three years he had waited.

Three agonizing years waiting for Kagome's embrace and lips. It was so...unfair. To wait so long, then have them in your arms, only for them to leave you agian.

Inuyasha was cursed to be abandoned and alone forever.

It made him depressed, and he was always so angry now. He was too angry to hang out with Miroku and Sango, too angry to pay attention to dangers near or in the village. If he did chance upon a demon or group fo bandits he didn't just dispell them from the area. He _slaughtered _them. The good in his heart left with Kagome. All that was left was anger.

So Inuyasha spent most days sulking in the hut they once shared, making sure never to touch the bed he and Kagome had slept in. He wanted her scent to stay alive on it, even though he knew it would one day fade. The only time he did touch it was to remake it and make it all smooth. Thus, he never slept. Instead of sleeping he would wander around the village and forest, always ending up at the Sacred Tree or Bone Eater's Well.

If he did manage to sleep, he had nightmares. He was always human in them, and always bound in some way. It was like he was someone's sex slave. The man with the cold eyes, the cold voice, and the scent of storms and stony earth. He was his slave. His sex. All his in them.

At first he hated it. He really did. Inuyasha had been too creeped out to sleep at all, and ended up staying awake for two weeks before he passed out and had another. It was then that he began to get used to it. In fact, he got an extreme amount of pleasure from it, he got _drunk _off of it. He didn't know why though. It was all just so strange.

It was just so intoxicating.

The funny part was was that when he would wake up the scent would be all around him and on him. It followed him everywhere and it was so familiar.

Inuyasha should have known who it belonged too. He knew he had smelt it many times before, but not sleeping and eating really took a toll on his mental state. He knew nothing but angry, saw nothing but sadness.

Grumbling, Inuyasha pushed himself up and stared down at the spot he had sat in. He had sat there for a month already, and the grass was completely flat and no longer growing. It had actually formed around his ass and body. It was pitiful.

He frowned and turned away, heading back to the village. There was no point in staying there all day. He had other things to do.

Like remake Kagome's bed.

Of course the bed was already made and perfect from the day before. But it wasn't perfect enough for inuyasha. It needed to be just right for Kagome's return.

If she returned.

Inuyasha shook his head wildly. Kagome would return! She would! She always did...

_Enough! _He thought and began to walk back to the village. He would not think of that. He didn't need to torture himself any more than he already was. He cast his gaze down and picked up his speed. No one really talked to him anymore as long as he didn't look up, but if he did look around and caught someone's gaze they'd try and start up a conversation. He didn't want to talk to anybody.

So keeping his head down, his hair in his eyes, he stormed to Kaeda's hut first. He needed a cloth of some sort to dust around some of Kagome's things that she had left there. Things that didn't necessarily originally belong to her, but they became hers and would so remain.

Entering the hut, he was hit with the scent of beef and his head snapped up.

Rin, Sesshomaru's posse who had been placed under Kaeda's care to become, essentially, more human, was stewing the meat. In front of her sat his brother, armour off and in the corner, his head turned towards him. He was looking at him, his expression strange.

"Inuyasha-san!" Rin's eyes lit up at his entrance. "Are you hungry? Rin is showing Lord Sesshomaru how to cook!"

The hanyou's gaze never left his brother. Their golden eyes met and he growled a little before answering.

"No." He said flatly. His stomach growled. When was the last time he ate?

"But...your stomach is so loud!" The girl stood up and placed her hands behind her back. She gave him a worried look and then cast her eyes down.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at him. Was the hanyou not eating? So foolish...He looked away and gazed at the pot of beef and broth. "You should eat, Inuyasha. You'll need your strength in case you run into any youkai."

"I don't need you telling me what to do, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped. "I ain't fucking hungry! I have better shit to do than talk and eat with the likes of you!"

"Like wait for the human? To spend sleepless nights waiting for her return when you know well she won't? From what I hear she wanted nothing to do with your vile self." Sesshomaru sneered. He shouldn't be getting so worked up and protective of the idiot. Inuyasha needed to learn himself, but he also needed to be told that he was acting wrongly.

Inuyasha boiled over with rage, the scent of it overpowering all the other scents around him. It poured from his skin and his eyes grew dark. "Piss off, stupid youkai." He hissed.

"Rin was thinking of you when she made this." Sesshomaru began again. Maybe guilt would work better. "Are you really so angry at yourself for pushing your beloved away that you'd hurt a child? And you thought I was cruel..." And there was that smirk.

Inuyasha cracked his claws. The bastard really knew how to piss him off. And he dared to do it at this time? It had only been a month but it still hurt like hell! He was just about to kill the taunting bastard when Rin suddenly was in front of him, thrusting a loaf of bread into his hands.

"For when you're ready Inuyasha-san." Rin smiled and patted his stomach. "If you're hungry, Rin will warm up the stew for you later."

Inuyasha stared at the food for a long time. The kid should have been scared of him, should have cowered behind Sesshomaru and waited for the demon to kill him. But she didn't. She really was too comfortable around demons...it was no wonder his brother gave her to Kaeda for training. He placed the bread carefully into his sleeve, not noticing the demon's eyes on him the whole time.

It seemed that the moment he was shown kindness from someone that even dared to get close to him he would shut up and become more...caring. It was strange to watch as the hanyou pets Rin's hair once and then turned on his heel to leave.

Sesshomaru watched in intense silence and then turned back to the pot as Rin skipped back over. "Time." He said simply, and she nodded.

"If everyone tries hard enough, Inuyasha-san will be welcome and happy, right Lord Sesshomaru?" She gained no response though as the demon was already looking back at the white haired hanyou head towards the forest.

* * *

><p>That scent was everywhere! He didn't want to smell it right now. Normally he would drink it in, but he was so pissed, so depressed and, fuck, so hungry!<p>

Storming back to the well, Inuyasha kicked at it, making a small hole in the wood.

"Fuck!" He yelled and stalked around the wood structure. The hanyou breathed hard, his fists clenched tightly. "You told me you loved me! You told me you wanted to be with me!"

Inuyasha tore off into the forest, slashing and clawing at the trees. Surely it was the lack of sleep and not because he was actually hurt. He couldn't think. All he felt was anger. "You lied! You abandoned me like everyone else!" He came to the sacred tree and roared, punching the spot he had been pinned too so long ago.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground and faced the tree. He fell to his knees and stared at the place they had first met. "I love you…so much…but you're no different than everyone else when you leave me…come home."

The scent of storms brewed around him and he closed his eyes, breathing it in finally. It stirred and wound around him like a red thread of fate causing him to smile. He then had a faint feeling of being watched, like eyes were glaring into his head. Turning around, he looked behind and around him.

There was no one there.

Inuyasha forced himself up and took out the loaf of bread. Rin had been kind enough to offer him food, to show concern for his wellbeing. Why couldn't he accept it and become happy? Why couldn't he just let people care for him? Shaking his head, he broke the loaf in half, placing the larger half on the root of the tree as an offering. The hanyou stood there a moment, silently praying for something good to finally happen and then turned on his heel, walking away and back to the village with a sigh. He had to clean the hut.

Gold eyes watched him leave from above and then finally the predator dropped. He picked up the piece of bread in his claws and sniffed it once. It smelt alright, a little bland though. He nibbled on part of the crust and grimaced, spitting it out. Disgusting.

He never did like human food.

* * *

><p>He had almost been blessed with peace.<p>

Almost.

Inuyasha had the little priestess, he was going to bed her, bear children with her. He was going to be so happy.

But he had been selfish. So selfish. The hanyou wasn't _happy. _Every day there was a new argument, another round of "sit boy", and several hours hiding in that blasted Sacred Tree!

That tree had doomed him from the start! Making Inuyasha look so beautiful…so innocent. It ruined his life.

He watched and loved him for fifty years. Fifty years of protecting him, grooming him…touching him.

But it was beneath him to touch himself in the way he had always wanted to in the hanyou's presence. But many times he just couldn't help it. He had to. He needed that release! The hanyou was intoxicating and beautiful. They would be perfect together. They would be envied by every demon and human in the world for their good looks. His rugged and tainted beauty…the predator's aristocrat style went so well together. But it was so wrong.

It was so wrong that it sickened him!

But Inuyasha was unhappy! He and that bitch fought all day and by sun down she was coming to fetch him for dinner. Throwing herself all over him, kissing and hugging him…luring him to their bed.

He couldn't allow it.

_"You don't deserve him!"_

_ "He loves me!"_

_ "He does not! Our bond is beyond brotherly!"_

She went back. It was so easy. He was a killer, an assassin. He could have easily killed her and made it look like she actually left. But he needed every trace of her gone, and that would only happen if she took it all away with her, and her blood was not shed.

He watched her pack up in the middle of the night after kissing and cuddling the hanyou to sleep. He was so quiet…so at peace in his slumber.

He didn't mean to break him this badly.

But how else could he get the hanyou to realize they were horrible together?

How else could he make him happy?

Sesshomaru sighed and raked a hand through his hair, turning and walking a different path back to Rin and Kaeda's hut. The stew would be done. She convinced him to try. For Inuyasha.

Time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_well I was an idiot and posted the file that didn't have the completed chapter but it's all fixed! Chapter 1, Time, is just getting things set up. who knows when I'll get going on the next chapter so just hang tight! 3_


	3. Blood Moon

Chapter 2: Blood Moon

Another two months and another rainy day later, Inuyasha couldn't stop his moping and groaning. He sulked at least ten times a day, and whenever Sango or Miroku confronted him he just brushed it off, yelled at them and then hid in the forest for days. He still hadn't eaten a single thing, resorting to some sort of Anorexic way of life. Everyone noticed that he was getting thinner, much thinner, and it worried Sesshomaru the most.

Not because of his adoration of him, but because it was painful and depressing to watch him try and walk around in the mornings and fight demons when he was getting close to being all bones. Rin had offered him more food than she used and the answer was still no.

The hanyou had given up. He had really given up.

This amazed the demon, because he never thought that Inuyasha would be one to resort to such a thing. He was sure he'd be the kind of guy to eat his feelings away rather than starve, but hell, he wasn't sleeping either. He obviously didn't want to be around anymore and it was getting harder and harder for Sesshomaru to sit back and not confess and nurture him.

For some reason, Sesshomaru found his brother disappearing during the weeks of the new moon. It was strange and unusual, but for all he knew it was just a coincidence that it was _only _during the full moon that he couldn't smell him at all.

But he shouldn't be caring. The demon had other matters to take care of and it was his last day in the village to spend with Rin. Autumn was on its way and Sesshomaru needed to help his mother with tending their lands. The Inukimi seemed to be getting prissier and refused to dispell demons now that she was apparently "getting old." The demon just rolled his eyes at the letter she had sent and decided it was time to leave.

Gathering his armour and redressing, he hugged Rin and let her give him a loaf of bread. He'd throw it to some crows later as he wasn't too fond of the strange taste.

Sesshomaru wanted to see Inuyasha before the winter though, but he couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. He felt a small tug on his Hakama and he looked down to see a little girl staring up at him. He raised his eyebrows and then looked up to see Miroku grab her away, slinging her over his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." The monk laughed nervously and smiled. "She's just curious!"

"Daddy! I wanna pet the fluffy!" The little girl giggled and reached out for Sesshomaru.

The demon stepped back quickly, looking at her almost horrified. Children were so disgusting. "It's. Fine." He said through grit teeth. Gods, the smell of that child was disgusting. When was the last time she was bathed? "Have you seen Inuyasha?" He asked boredly, trying to make it sound like he had no interest in seeing his brother to check on his well being.

The monk pondered teh question for a moment and then readjusted the child to under his arm, holding her like a ball. "Uhhh...No. He's been gone for a couple days now. I think he said he had something to do. I don't know if that's to go die or something. He's been looking like a dead dog for a month now. No pun intended of course- Oh! Well bye to you too." Miroku's face fell to one of exhaustion and frustration as Sesshomaru walked away.

"Stupid youkai..."

Inuyasha laid in a tree far off from the village. He had laid in it for a few days now, starving, thirsting, and in general depressed. His thin arms hugged the branch as he watched the light fade to black through the branches and leaves. His heart pumped harder as it began to flush the demon blood in him to create room for his human side, and his hair slowly began to turn black. Blue eyes replaced gold and as the sun disappeared from the sky and the lands were consumed by absolute darkness, Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited to die.

He was ready. He was definitely ready to go, move on and die and possibly be with Kikyo in the netherworld. With nothing but darkness behind his lids, the hanyou-turned-human began to look back at all his times with Kagome. All the sits, the screaming, the arguments and the times he had traveled to see her though the well.

Cheeks dampening, he pried further into his memory: The nights she fell asleep studying, the nights he fell asleep watching her, meeting her friends, picking her up from her school, saving her from the demons in both worlds. Then the battles with Naraku, their first kiss in the castle beyond the looking glass, the second in the void, the countless nights and intimate times together once she came back. The smiles and the laughter, and the tears and the depression. He wanted her back so bad.

And it was then that he had done something he hadn't done in over 3 years. He cried. Tears spilling faster than they did when he held Kikyo in his arms for the last time, the human shook violently, shaking the branch as well. Leaves and other little plant life fell from the limb until he heard something rustling through the bushes.

Inuyasha sat up and looked around, but it was useless with his human sight. The dark haired boy scanned the complete darkness, knowing well that there was something there. Something probably smelt him. Something was probably going to eat him.

But the something was actually a someone and below the tree stood Sesshomaru. He could smell a human. A human that strangely smelt like Inuyasha just more digusting was in the area, and he wanted to find it. He wanted to scare it and make it get the hell out of his way. The demon looked up and he saw something red in the tree. He snarled and slammed his fist into the trunk, which rewarded him with a yelp of surprise and the human to fall flat on his face.

The human looked up and blue eyes met gold before the skinny little thing scrambled up and book it away from the dog. Heh, it had been a long time since Sesshomaru had been given a chase and thus as soon as the red figure was at least 100 yards away he gave chase.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the bushes and tree, forcing himself on despite his body being extra fatigued in the form he was in. He swiped branches aside and covered his face as he ran through thorns, trying to limit the damage he'd take to his weakened body. He hadn't expected the demon to hit the tree and make him fall. In fact he didn't expect that the demon would be a humanoid. The gold eyes were familiar but he he didn't care. He needed to get the hell out of the forest before he was-

The human gagged and gargled as he slammed into the chest of the demon, a sharp pain travelling through his body stemming from his stomach. He coughed up a small amount of blood and looked down, noticing that yes, he had been stabbed through. The demon twisted the blade slightly and Inuyasha looked up and sobbed.

Sesshomaru.

The demon panicked as he saw that the human was Inuyasha, bewitched by the new moon and evidently weaker thanks to his self abuse. He felt his brother grip his arms and then slide off his blade, crumpling to the ground with another sob.

Sesshomaru dropped Bakusaiga and fell to his knees, pushing back his brother's raven hair to look at his thinning face. Nearly empty blue eyes met his once more before closing with a groan and he grabbed the hanyou turned human into his arms, along with his sword and booked it back to the village.

_Damn it all. How had I not noticed that this was Inuyasha? Why did I use Bakusaiga of all swords? I should have seen that it was him. I should have known that this was my brother! _The demon thought as he took to the sky, trying to get back to Kaeda's village before it was too late. He looked down to see that they were both covered in Inuyasha's blood and his brother had yet again spat up a gallon of blood onto him.

He grimaced and landed hard, jolting the hanyou, forcing him to puke up red again. He needed to save him! He needed to help him!

"How is he fairing?"

"He is ill, Sesshomaru. Ye best be dwelling else where. Inuyasha will not want to see ye hanging around his body."

"Have you been able to feed him?

"I do not know what ye is trying to do, but ye better leave before I pin ye myself."

Inuyasha stirred and coughed, his head rolling to the side. He could smell again, and it smelt like his blood. And Sesshomaru. He growled ferally, forcing his eyes open to glare at the white figure that stood over him. Beside him, kneeling over him was Kaeda. The old hag hadn't croaked yet. Thank the heavens for she was the only one that would be able to get his brother to die for good.

"What...the fuck do you want, Sesshomaru?" The hanyou hacked out, narrowing his gold eyes. "You mangy bitch...You're waiting for me to die to take...Tetsusaiga...I knew it..." Inuyasha fell into another fit of coughs, feeling Kaeda slap a cloth over his mouth as he tasted blood on his lips. "Get the fuck away from me..."

"You haven't been eating..." Sesshomaru murmured.

"I smell you everywhere. What did you fucking do..."

"I tried to save you-"

"You stabbed me didn't you..."

"I didn't know it was you. I was on my way to-"

"Save your excuses and get the fuck out of the village...Life was better when you weren't hanging around...When you weren't always there..." Inuyasha snarled, coughing again into Kaeda's cloth.

Sesshomaru's back stiffened and he hung his head, turning slowly on his heel. "Priestess...You will inform me when he is well again..." He whispered.

"You tell him a thing and I'll kill you both!" The hanyou roared hoarsly.

"Very well..." The demon walked through the flap covering the door, his foot steps melting away the further he got.

Kaeda brushed Inuyasha's bangs back and sighed. "He brought ye back. Covered in your blood and in a frenzy, as if he would kill us all if ye were not saved."

"I don't give...a shit..." He whispered and closed his eyes again.

"Kagome will not return, Inuyasha. You must not seek death out as you have been."

"Then make me better...So I can murder the bastard who dared to carry me back to save me from death."


	4. Apples to Apples

Chapter 3: Apples To Apples

Sesshomaru sighed and stood under the waterfall a few kilometres away from the village. The water was cold on his skin, but it was a warmer day so he didn't mind. All he wanted to do was clear his head of Inuyasha for just a few minutes, to relax and bathe and feel good.

He pushed his hair out of his face and tilted his head back, sliding his hands to his neck as he let the water pour down on him. He didn't normally stand so exposed either, but he really needed to clear his damn head. Seeing his brother human for one thing was a shock, and even though it had been two weeks since then he couldn't ever close his eyes without seeing that dark hair. And then it was his words, those sharp, dagger like words the hanyou had spat at him. He had to still look after Rin! Did Inuyasha not realize that Rin was still there and Sesshomaru was permitted to visit and stay with her?

Obviously his brother hated him more than he thought, especially now. He had screwed up badly with stabbing him through, but he had no idea that it was Inuyasha standing before him, not some loser human. The demon growled and snapped his head back, glaring around the area. He had had enough of thinking about it and the water was not helping at all. He was better off just hunting...far away from the village.

He walked out from under the water and clutched at his chest. That damned organ betrayed him. He swore when his father died he'd never love, that he'd have no one to protect so he could focus on supreme conquest. But here he was, loving a man that was his own flesh and blood. Sesshomaru just didn't understand himself anymore.

* * *

><p>"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as Tetsusaiga hit the ground, causing three fissures in the ground that tore and ripped at the earth. The attack hit its mark, a large spider demon that was trying to prey on the villagers. Though only two weeks had passed from his fatal injury from Sesshomaru, he was happily recovering and feeling great.<p>

His health was starting to get up again, and the villagers were happy to see that the hanyou they all loved to hate was healthy enough to stone again. It was no fun ragging on a guy that looked like he was knocking on death's door. But now he had colour back in his cheeks and a smile on his face as the spider demon roared and split into three pieces. The hanyou pumped his fist into the air and sheathed Tetsusaiga, jogging over to the remains.

Miroku's kids came running up, along with Rin, and crowded around him. They beamed up at him and made grabbing motions at his face and chest. A couple of them even had flowers and flower crowns for him too.

"Hey! Flowers are so girly you guys!" Inuyasha said, trying to step away from the swarm of kids. "Can't you guys give me manly shit? Like meat and food?"

"Inuyasha said shit!" Miroku's girl said, giggling away at his cussing.

"Master Inuyasha always curses! It's what makes him so attractive, isn't that right, Inuyasha-kun?" Rin said, giving him an eleven year old million dollar smile.

The hanyou blushed and looked away, snorting. He was about to speak when Miroku and Sango came up behind them and laughed. The monk came up behind his friend and slid his hand down to his ass, rubbing it a little.

"Oh yes! Lord Inuyasha's swearing is such a-" _**Thwack!**_ "OWW! Inuyasha! You should be nicer to those that compliment you! Especially when you skin is glowing so much again and you're actually showing your face!" Miroku held up both of his hands, backing away slowly as Sango picked up one of her kids.

"Rin, why don't you take Houshi-sama and the children over to the shrine to pray and Inuyasha and I will remove the demon's remains?" Sango said, smiling down at Rin who nodded and shouted at her friends to come along. The slayer gave her husband their child and shooed him away, placing her hand on Inuyasha's back. "How are you?"

Inuyasha sighed and walked towards the demon, redrawing his sword and stepping back a little, letting the blade shine over with black. Small stars and nebulas began to appear as it started to glow purple. "Well...I could be better you know? Kagome is gone for good, I got stabbed in my human form two weeks ago, and I'm just starting to be able to sleep and eat again."

Sango nodded and stepped behind him as he raised his sword high in the air, bringing it down with a cry of "Meido Zangetsuha!" A large meido appeared, swallowing up the spider's remains before disappearing. The hanyou put his sword away again and looked over at the slayer. "I'm going to be better. You don't have to worry. If I kept on the track I was going I would have died. But I can't die yet. I need to protect you guys and I need to kill my brother. He's a danger to have around now."

He began to walk back to the village, Sango quickly up at his side. "You're right, Inuyasha. It could have been a child, or one of us out there that night. But he's still your brother. I would have thought after three years you and him could make up." She sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "I guess I was wrong...I just hate to see you too still at each other when my brother and I are alright again."

"It's how it is Sango." Inuyasha shrugged and snatched an apple from one of the village women's baskets. "Sesshomaru and I? Mortal enemies for life. If even after three years we can't kiss and make up, then we never will. It's no big deal really. He never was much of a brother to me." He bit into the apple and chewed slowly on it.

"But Inuyasha...He's your only family. And in that year fighting Naraku, you and him fought side by side. Just like you did against Sounga!" The slayer sighed and branched off away from the hanyou. "Just...please. Think about this Inuyasha!"

Watching her leave, Inuyasha snorted again and continued to eat his apple. His friends were awesome and all, but they seemed to always feel the need to rag on him about Sesshomaru. Yes, for three years they haven't physically injured each other and have been able to tolerate each other's presence. But that didn't mean they were going to be best buddies. No, Sesshomaru was a cold and heartless demon who only cared about himself and Rin. God knows what he had done with Jaken! Maybe he cooked him up and ate him! Inuyasha wouldn't put it past him, the guy was a lunatic.

He just couldn't understand how they'd be anything more than enemies. Anything more than that seemed wrong, just like how it was wrong that Sesshomaru could smell so fucking good sometimes. Okay. Bad thought. But sometimes he smelt like rain, and Inuyasha loved the smell of rain. He noticed that it was when the demon was calmer that he smelt like that. When he was angry though he smelt of a thunder storm. Inuyasha hated that smell, yet...loved it at the same time. It was the same kind of smell he smelt when he had those nightmares. But just because he liked the way the guy smelt sometimes didn't mean he wanted to be any closer than they were. Sticking their necks out like they have done in the past was enough.

Inuyasha sat against his tree in the village and sighed, finishing off the apple and chucking it behind him. He heard it connect with someone and winced. He turned around slowly, opening his mouth to apologize when he felt the apple core hit him in the face. The hanyou stood up and faced his attacker, putting his fists up. "Damn you! You son of a- SESSHOMARU!" He shouted and his hand went to Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him, raising his eyebrow just slightly. "Oh...You're still alive. Good, I was going to cry if you died." He said sarcastically, feigning his carefree attitude. He didn't want his brother to know that he had been genuinely worried. The last thing he needed was for him to lop off his arm again.

The hanyou snorted and backed up a little, twisting his body away a bit. He didn't want to be attacked. He was still recovering from the last wound he sustained. "Why the fuck are you here, Sesshomaru? You here to die or what?" Inuyasha snarled, lifting his sword from its sheath a little.

"Not even, little brother. I'm here to see Rin." The demon said simply and started to walk into the village.

Not wanting him out of his sight, Inuyasha bolted after the demon, keeping at his side to make sure he didn't do anything weird. He hated this. Walking near the demon like this was setting his instincts on high alert. He wanted to fight, he wanted to protect and rip his god damned head off. But he couldn't, not with the children out playing and since Sesshomaru wasn't actually do anything he just couldn't. It was frustrating.

And of course his brother was just walking along casually, his youki well controlled as was his temper. He wasn't here to fight, yet all Inuyasha wanted to do was punch that calm face. It was so wrong! After years of fighting, it takes defeating Naraku for them to stop. After Kagome had left everything just calmed between them, as if their passionate temper was laying dorment as they waited for the next big fight to consume them once more.

"I still hate your fucking guts. Don't think that just because Naraku is dead and you have that new fancy sword and arm that I think of you as an equal now. You're scum, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grumbled, slowling his pace as Sesshomaru slowed his.

The demon sighed and snatched an apple from one of the villagers, shooting him a glare when he tried to yell at him. Of course the demon's eyes themselves could make a baby cry, but it was just his whole demeanor. It could change within a second, going from calm and collected to on the verge of breaking in half and becoming hell's fire. Sesshomaru tossed the apple into the air a couple times and stopped, making the hanyou stop as well. Their gold eyes met and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest, a feeling he only felt when he was in his sick and twisted dreams.

"This, my brother, is an apple. It's whole and shiny, crisp and beautiful. It intimidates all other fruit with its different forms and is quite delicious and tempting. This apple does nothing wrong, it sits there and minds its own business until it is picked from its perch in a tree and carried off in small hands, ready to be turned into a child's feast. This is me." The demon said calmly and then bit into it, taking a large chunk out. He spat the piece on the ground and showed Inuyasha the apple's new form. "This is an imperfect apple. It's angry that it is deformed and that it was abandoned and not eaten. The piece that was bit from it was tossed aside like nothing and it wishes to be put back together, but you cannot put food back together. This is you with that giant chip on your shoulder. If you cannot accept that the one who bit that piece out of you has moved on, then I should have left you to die in that forest."

The apple was suddenly in Inuyasha's hands, and the demon was gone, walking along again before disappearing into Kaeda's hut. The younger brother growled and crushed the apple in his hands, his ears flattening. Damn him! Those words were too true to even deal with. It would only stress him out if he thought about it. "Fuck this..." He said and dropped the apple's remains onto the ground. "I should just try and sleep before I pass out again..."

* * *

><p>He walked between a couple of the huts and looked back at the village, making sure that no one was watching him as he ran into the trees. A set of gold eyes watched him through a hut's window, narrowing as they watched the hanyou sneak off.<p>

Sesshomaru wasn't just going sit around while Rin slept. It had grown dark hours ago, and Inuyasha hadn't returned at all. A part of him was panicking because of the hanyou's suicidal tendencies for the past four or so months. But when he really thought about it, he had given his brother reason to live again. Just reasons to kill him, but it was reason enough. Inuyasha wasn't about to end his life when he was so hell bent on killing him.

The demon snuck out of the hut and looked around the sleeping village, listening carefully to the very loud silence before walking off into the forest. He sniffed the air and followed his brother's earthy scent, eventually finding the poor thing slumped and sleeping against the Sacred Tree. Sesshomaru walked forward and bent down in front of his brother, watching his body move up and down ever so slightly to indicate that he was still alive. Sighing, he went onto his knees and reached out, brushing the hanyou's white bangs out of his face. He looked so serene...so peaceful. The demon wished he could sleep next to him forever, or at least wake up to the sweet sight.

Moving his hand down to Inuyasha's cheek, he caressed his soft skin and sighed, smiling a little. It felt good to touch him without being attacked. He rubbed his thumb over his cheek and then nearly jumped back as the hanyou grabbed his wrist. Sesshomaru stared at his brother with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. Was he awake? Was he dreaming of killing him? What was he supposed to do now? Yank his arm away or let him keep holding it?

"Mnn...K...Kagome..." The hanyou moaned softly in his sleep, his grip loosening around his brother's wrist. He glided his hand up and entangled his fingers with Sesshomaru's, making the demon lord blush.

Sesshomaru held still before shifting closer and sitting beside his brother, letting him hold his hand and now lean against him as he slept. They stayed like that for a good amount of time before Inuyasha began to shift, slowly baring his fangs. The demon narrowed his eyes and felt the grip on his hand tighten considerably, his brother beginning to snarl loudly in his sleep.

_"Get away from me!" Inuyasha screamed, yanking on his bonds again. He looked around, his gold hanyou eyes giving him the ability to see again. This was much better than the night of the full moon. At least he could look around and pick out his surroundings and enemies with ease. _

_ He caught movement from the corner of his eye and barked loudly at his possible attacker. "What do you want with me!" He roared, yanking harder on his bonds as he whipped his head around, his ears swivelling to catch any sounds._

_ "Inuyasha...Again I ask...Do you trust me?" The familiar voice spoke behind him. Inuyasha tried to turn around to see but he couldn't, not with the way he was tied up._

_ "How many times do I have to tell you! I don't trust you! I never have and I never will!" He yelled and was instantly shut up as a claws hand clamped over his mouth._

_ "Quite, you ingrate! Do you want them to come back? You know as well as I do what he'll do to you if he hears that you're awake." The voice whispered in his ear, hot breath blew against the appendage, making him shiver in slight hand was removed and the hanyou panted, growling lowly._

_ "Then why don't you just let me go if you care so fucking much?" He whispered back, trying to twist again to look at the familiar man._

_ "Because...I...I can't...They'll know it was me, and god damnit Inuyasha...They'll- Dam it! Shut up and behave!" The voice hissed and disappeared._

_ Inuyasha heardthe man walk away and he grunted and struggled against his restaints until he head a heavier foot fall enter the room. He started to panic, not knowing who or what was behind him. Rough hands slid over his waist and around his stomach, a smooth chest pressing against his back as cold breath tickled his ear. He heard a soft _heh _and panicked more, trying to move but finding his body was not obeying. He was frozen, and it seemed to be against his will, against everything in him. He wasn't one to be scared or freeze out of fright, this man had to be doing something to him!_

_ "My sweet...sexy little hanyou..." A deep voice breathed in his ear, making Inuyasha whimper and try and move his head away. "Tonight you are going to be mine...I am going to claim you..."_

_ "N-No!" Inuyasha shouted, feeling a hand slip down into his hakama, grabbing a very sensitive organ..._

"I SAID NO!" Inuyasha roared, waking up and startling a very concerned Sesshomaru. He looked down at his hand, still drozy and wanting to sleep even after such a nightmare. He at first thought he was holding Kagome's hand but with closer inspection he noticed two magenta stripes across the wrist of the pale hand. Looking up slowly, his eyes met Sesshomaru's and it was then that he snapped fully awake. "YOU!"

Sesshomaru ripped his hand away and stood up, reeling backwards away from his very angry brother. The hanyou stood and snarled, cracking his claws. "Inuyasha..." He said softly. "It's not...I saw you and..." He couldn't make the words he wanted to say come out as Inuyasha stalked forward.

"_Tonight_." His brother said, lunging at his brother with claws extended. "YOU DIE TONIGHT!"


	5. I Dub Thee Lord Bastard

Chapter 4: I Dub Thee Lord Bastard

They were possibly the loudest noises the village had ever heard. It was common for demons to fight in the forest, but it was easy to tell that one had been another prey, or it was a fight for land. These noises were too feral and too destructive to even consider one of those possiblities. The entire village woke up frightened as the snarls and roars echoed through the small alleys and roads, making the children huddle close to their mothers as the fathers got up to investigate.

Miroku left his hut as well, Kaeda meeting up with him at the edge of the forest. The old woman's natural frown seemed deeper than usual, as if she knew something was up.

"Ye know what is happening, yes young monk?" She asked him, reaching into her sleeve and producing an item that had Miroku nearly jump back.

"Well it sounds like someone is fighting out there...And not normal fighting. This sounds like a fight to the death." He said, clutching his staff tightly. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are in there aren't they?"

"Ai, they are. Their demonic energy is all over this forest. If you listen closely you can hear them..." Kaeda replied, walking forward into the forest. "Come. We must stop this nonsense before they kill one another."

* * *

><p>"Poison Claws!" Sesshomaru snarled, slashing his claws before him as Inuyasha lunged at him again. He was slowly being backed into the trees again and needed to get the upper hand before the hanyou did more damage than he had already done.<p>

The demon was covered in small scratches and gashes, making it hard to smell thanks to the blood being absorbed into his robes. He snarled and bared his fangs shoving Inuyasha back and drawing Bakusaiga, making the hanyou draw his own blade. It was two of the most powerful dog youkai against each other weilding two of the most powerful swords to exist in Japan.

The Explosive Crushing Fang, Bakusaiga, made from Sesshomaru's own flesh could destroy a thousand demons in one stroke with his Explosive Corrosion Wave. The wave could destroy every part of a being and make is physically impossible to absorb or regenerate. It was truly a product of his own poison. The Iron Crushing Fang, Tetsusaiga, could kill one hundred demons in one stroke. It was only up to Bakusaiga's potential due to its multiple forms and abilities, but either way, with the swords pitched against each other it was sure to be a blood bath.

"I'm going to kill you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared, baring his fangs in return. "Even if it kills me, at least I'd die with some satisfaction!"

"Do you not get it, little brother? For three years I've left you alone, let you wait and sulk and live without happiness. I don't want to fight you but it seems like I have no choice!" Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Inuyasha and waited, narrowing his eyes. He didn't want this! He did. Not. Want. This!

Inuyasha snorted and lifted his sword high in the air, bring it down with another loud roar. He was so pissed! How dare Sesshomaru just follow him around and hold his hand and touch him and sit with him and all of that shit! He was probably groping him too! That was what probably caused that nightmare. The damned demon most likely had his hand down the hanyou's pants and started stroking him or something. The sick pervert!

Sesshomaru jumped and lunged at his brother, dodging his highly predictable attack. He striked again and again at the hanyou, watching his eyes dart as he struggled to back up, block and watch him all at the same time. Close combat would never be his strong suit, something that would be the hanyou's downfall.

"Why do you insist on killing me, hn!" The demon snarled and struck his blade hard against Tetsusaiga. "What have I done to make you want to kill me so badly! Is it the new moon? Me finding out such a terribly guarded secret? Me stabbing you through with my blade? Well, what is it hanyou! Are you going to tell me or are you going to continue to BE A CHILD!" He struck at him hard again and watched his brother stumbled back fast, tripping over a tree root.

Inuyasha fell on his ass and quickly struggled to get back onto his feet. "I've always hated you, you bastard! I hate you! I hate everything about you and I wish you just could have died when I cut your fucking arm off!" He screamed and growled menacingly as he charged at the demon.

The brothers collided and pushed their swords against each other, trying to push the other one back. Inuyasha's feet dug deep and hard into the ground, small rock cutting at his feet. He growled and pushed harder, only to have his brother push back with ten times as much force. He could feel himseld slip back in the dirt and started to panic, looking behind him and around just as Miroku and Kaeda got into the area of their battle.

"They're...really fighting each other again..." Miroku whispered, watching in disbelief as his friend was being overtaken by the demon second by gruelling second.

"Ai...Well...Prepare yourself, monk. For this may not work." The old woman said and walked closer just as Inuyasha was shoved hard to the ground fifteen feet away.

Sesshomaru didn't know what was possessing him at that moment, but he jumped high in the air and held his sword ready to pierce Inuyasha's chest. As he started to decended upon the frightened hanyou who laid there completely frozen, he caught a glimpse of a glowing pink light around him. He looked down at himself and his eyes widened as he noticed small purple beads around his neck. Well shit. He looked back at Inuyasha, who suddenly snapped out of his frozen state and growled out, "Damn you! You _BASTARD!" _

Everyone was confused then. The moment "bastard" left the hanyou's mouth the beads glowed again and pulled the demon hard into the ground. The ground shook and Miroku covered his face with his sleeves as a cloud of dust rushed past him. Not a single noise could be heard then, just complete dead silence as the two holy humans waited for the dust to clear. Kaeda watched with her usual frown as figures could finally be seen and soon the scene unfolded before them.

Sesshomaru was down. On top of his brother, lips locked with the younger, both brothers stared at each other with shocked and wise eyes. It took a long time for Inuyasha to really comprehend what had just happened, but his mind just went right over the fact that his brother had subjugation beads as well and went straight to the current kiss.

The hanyou screamed and pushed his brother off, scrambling to his feet with Tetsusaiga still in hand. "Bastard!" Sesshomaru faceplanted into the dirt again with a loud snarl.

"Inuyasha!" He shouted and got up slowly, glaring at his brother before he grabbed the beads. He yanked hard and found that they were much stronger than he thought. "What on earth...?"

Miroku rushed forward to Inuyasha's side and pushed his hands down. "Inuyasha, calm yourself! Sesshomaru isn't going to do anything now." The monk looked back at the demon, only able to feel some relief that finally the great Lord was chained.

"He came onto me! What the fuck is with those beads! What the fuck did you guys do!" Wild gold eyes looked at the faces around him, stopping on Kaeda who seemed to be the one who subjugated his brother. "What...the fuck did you do?"

The old woman sighed and came up to the trio of men. "Inuyasha, you remember when Kagome unsealed you from the sacred tree yes?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Well duh! That was when she and I first met! How could I ever...How could I ever forget that..."

"Sesshomaru now holds the same beads we placed onto you. With the word you chose he will be subdued." Kaeda finished, looking at the bewildered Sesshomaru.

The demon growled and glared at the old woman. He couldn't believe this was happening! Show some brotherly affection and suddenly you're attacked and bound to your brother by means of magic beads. He could already feel his image going downhill. "Take them off, I have done nothing wrong!" He snarled.

"Oi Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "Bastard."

Sesshomaru was on the ground with an unhappy roar within seconds. Oh, the hanyou was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru grumbled as he followed Inuyasha through the village. The hanyou was having far too much fun now that he was bound to him like this. Every time the demon spoke Inuyasha would say the magic word and he'd be down for the count. He just couldn't win, could he? He tries to be a caring brother and what does he get? Beads around his neck and a dumbass brother who, in a way, "sits" him every ten minutes.<p>

And to make it all so much worse, he had to follow him around like a lost puppy thanks to the incident the night before. Kaeda wanted Sesshomaru under watch now, so there went his freedom to be with Rin. Wherever Inuyasha went, he went, and Inuyasha never went to Rin.

"Inuyasha...I would like to see Rin." He said, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"Too bad. I'm going to the Well." The hanyou replied, not even looking back at him.

That fucking brat! "I demand that I see Rin, Inuyasha. That is why I am in this damned village. For her." There he went spewing half lies again. Sesshomaru knew well what was going to happen next though and he began to prepare himself for the one little word.

He could see the slight tensing of Inuyasha's shoulders and his ears perk up at that and just knew that he was going to be kissing the ground. The hanyou looked over his shoulder with that evil little grin and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Bastard."

Sesshomaru felt the pull of the necklace and tried to fight it but was only met with more force as his brother said the word again. He fell forward onto his knees and then flat on the ground, trembling from the force of the necklace.

"Wow! No wonder Kagome did this all the time. It's actually really fun when it ain't happening to you!" Inuyasha said cheerfully, turning around and crouching in front of his brother. "You know if you just stayed away you wouldn't have those."

"I can't stay away and you know that, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled into the dirt, slowly pushing himself up. "Since Rin is here I will be here. You can't stop me from seeing her and you have no power to make her leave."

Inuyasha sighed and stood up. "Well...I..Fuck you! Bastard!" He shouted, watching Sesshomaru hit the ground again. He didn't know why he was so upset about that, but maybe it had to do with Kagome. She used to just come back not only for the jewels but for him and now she was gone. She would never come back just to see him and make him happy. She just wasn't going to be there anymore.

And Rin kind of looked like her...and Sesshomaru visited her so much...Why did Kagome have to be such a bitch and leave? Whatever. It wasn't even worth dwelling on anymore. Sesshomaru was bound like a dog and Inuyasha would milk the fun out of that until he got bored enough to just want to kill him again.

But...what would happen after that? What would he do then?


	6. Hardly Brotherly

Hardly Brotherly

Sesshomaru sat in Kaeda's hut, ignoring his growling stomach as he sat next to Inuyasha, Rin and across from the old priestess and the monk. He wasn't happy at all. In fact, he was so unhappy, Inuyasha's ears were flattened almost completely against his head and the smell of fear emitted off him so strongly, the demon could smell it.

They were all eating some stew the priestess and his ward made, but he refused to even try it, feeling so out of place and restrained as it was he just didn't want to give into anything that held him there. The beads on his neck were a bother, and he was still sore from all those damn 'sits' as he was going to call them. Even though the word wasn't used for him, the fact that he and his brother now sported the same beads just made the term appropriate.

He just wanted the damn hanyou in his arms. That was it. And the moment he showed some damn comfort and affection, something he should have shown from the beginning, he got these damn things. They were horrid looking and it was like he was his brother's damn dog or something. And while they were dog demons, he was higher ranked, older, and more qualified in terms of the demonic society to even be considered a hanyou's slave.

That was another issue. Was he the hanyou's slave now? Was that was Inuyasha was to the priestess? Sesshomaru's hands balled into fists and he shoved them into his sleeves. He was no slave! But this would mean he could have more time with Inuyasha and maybe convince him to see him in...a completely different light.

It took him a while to realize he was being stared at and he looked around the group with a hard expression. "What?" He snarled, laying his eyes on Inuyasha who gulped and turned back to his soup. Oh yeah, he definitely was in the worst mood.

"Since you have those beads you're kind of not allowed to leave...according to Kaeda anyway. Plus Rin wants you to stay, right Rin?" Miroku said, smiling down at the little girl.

"Oh yes! Lord Sesshomaru! You should stay!" The girl said enthusiastically with a wink.

Oh...so that was her plan...Sesshomaru sighed and yanked hard on the beads, feeling them heat up around his neck and glow that pink colour again. "I don't have much of a choice..." He growled and then glared at Inuyasha. "But where exactly do you wish me to stay? I'm sure you humans don't want a demon sleeping in your village."

Kaeda's lip curved in a slight smirk before falling back into her usual frown. "Well it would only be appropriate if ye stayed in Inuyasha's hut. Ye two are brothers. It's only right."

Inuyasha spat out the stew that was in his mouth back into his bowl and coughed hard, thumping his chest as he tried to breathe again. Did he just hear the old hag right? The demon was going to stay with him? Was that even a good idea? "The hell you talking about, you old prude!"

"I am saying, that since ye two are bound by blood and magic, it would be proper for ye to stay together." She replied, Rin nodding in agreement, winking at Sesshomaru again. God damn it, why was she doing that?

"No! No no no no!" Inuyasha put down his bowl and stood up. "There is no way he's sleeping in the same space as me! That's what got us here in the first place!"

"I held your hand...and you thought I was molesting you.." Sesshomaru grumbled, grabbing Inuyasha's hakama and yanking him back down into a sitting position.

"You were touching me! And I was having some messed up dream too. It's all your fault."

"Oh shut up, hanyou. You're making things up now!"

"Oh am I?"

"Yes!"

"Well how else can you explain my rape dream?"

"Oh so it went from weird to rape? Are you sure you're mentally stable? Maybe you should just go starve yourself again, You stupid little runt!"

Sesshomaru stood up, turning on his heel and leaving the hut. That bastard! Inuyasha stood up as well, storming out after him.

"BASTARD!"

_**Thud!**_

"Scum!"

"Lady Kaeda, do you think that they really actually love each other and are just hiding it?" Rin asked, sipping her stew with a curious expression.

"No way. Those two couldn't get along even if they wanted to." Miroku said, standing up and collecting the bowls.

"Ye be wrong there, monk." Kaeda said, watching the curtain covering the entrance to the hut as the brother's voices got further and further away. "I think that if ye look closely, you'll see that they do in fact hold feelings for each other."

"Whatever you say, priestess." The monk murmured, leaving the hut as well.

"Come Rin. Change into ye night kimono, hn?" Kaeda said, sighing as the the hanyou and demon's voice no longer echoed through the village.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in the corner of the hut, having been banished from sleeping in the only and same bed as Inuyasha. The hanyou seemed to have hogged all the blankets and was sleeping soundlessly in the centre of the futon. It would have been big enough for two, but Inuyasha seemed to dislike having his brother anywhere near him, and even more so, having him cover up Kagome's scent.<p>

So the demon stayed in the corner, clutching Bakusaiga as he shifted with his armour. He should have taken it off, but he didn't know when the hanyou would strike, and what would happen should he have another nightmare. It wasn't that he lived in fear of his own brother, it was more caution. With the beads of subjugation around his neck, he couldn't feel safe at all. Inuyasha could easily "sit" him and kill him. It wasn't a restraint, it was his death.

The demon sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the wall of the hut. He wanted to leave so badly. But Rin was still here...and maybe being this close would help Inuyasha open his eyes and see that things have changed. There was no threat, no jealousy, nothing. It was all gone. It left the moment the journey ended, the moment Naraku was vanquished. It was then that Sesshomaru was freed completely of his hatred.

Golden eyes snapped to the bed and broke the demon's thoughts when he heard Inuyasha moan softly. It was strange since the hanyou had been quiet all night...

_"No! No! Get the fuck off of me!"_

_ "You will be no one elses!"_

_ "Stop it! Sesshomaru!"_

Inuyasha jolted up in bed, clutching the blankets to his chest. Another nightmare. They were changing. They used to be about the golden eyed figure and brought that earthy scent to his nose, and while that scent was still there, the eyes were gone and all that was there was disgust. He looked around frantically, his mind failing to remind him that he wasn't alone. He yelped as he felt a larger, hotter body join him on the futon, pulling him close.

The hanyou fought at first, but taking in that scent that was so familiar...he couldn't help but sigh and press closer.

"This is a dream..." Inuyasha whispered into the beings chest. " I know this scent...But I can't be you...It can't."

"Hush...You're mind is delusional..."

"But I-"

"Silence, little brother...Your nightmares...they are more frequent now...are they not?" Sesshomaru asked, absently stroking and brushing his fingers through the hanyou's hair.

Inuyasha nodded and pressed even closer, making the demon mentally sigh. This was going to kill him for sure. The younger brother yawned after a couple hours of sitting there, silent and unmoving. Sesshomaru looked down at him, contemplating leaving to sleep in the corner, or staying here. He had even begun to move when he felt the hanyou's hands grip his sleeves.

"Stay..."

"That isn't what you wanted earlier..."

"The nightmare threw me off..."

"Bullshit..."

"Bast-..." Inuyasha stopped himself. "Asshole."

"Hn...And this is how you wish to make me stay?" Sesshomaru smirked, almost loving the brotherly affection.

The hanyou sighed and looked up at the demon, pouting. "Look, I ain't sorry that I tried to kill you or that you got the same beads I do. But I am sorry that you're forced to stay here as it is...but...I'm just freaking out right now okay? Kagome's gone. I have _no one."_

_ You have me...You always have, baka! _Sesshomaru thought to himself before sighing again and shifting on the bed. He pulled Inuyasha down with him, laying them both on their sides with his brother still secure in his arms.

"If we are caught you will have to explain this." He murmured, finding an ear and experimentally rubbing it.

Inuyasha's hand swatted him away. "Whatever...Just shut up and hold me...asshole..."

"Does this mean you wish for things to be different?"

Silence. The demon looked down and saw that Inuyasha's brow was furrowed as he stared at Sesshomaru's chest. "I...I guess...but I still kind of hate you...Just not in an enemy way. Like...a brotherly way."

"This position is hardly brotherly, Inuyasha."

"Cram it, you fucking jerk."

"With pleasure."

"SHUT UP!"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru hissed, smiling against his will as he slapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "Sleep, little brother..."

The hanyou grumbled into the hand and shut his eyes, making the older demon remove his hand and wrap it around him. This was so strange. The sudden switch was just...odd. Inuyasha didn't know what possessed him to allow Sesshomaru into his bed especially since earlier he had tried to kill him, but he didn't care. This felt...surprisingly nice and he would enjoy it in this privacy. He wouldn't tell a soul.

Things were starting to change, and Inuyasha prayed for the better as he slipped into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***throws fluff at you* THERE! Enjoy! *runs off*


	7. Giving In

Giving In

Inuyasha awoke just as the birds began to chirp and the sun shone through the tiny window in the hut. He blinked and yawned, rubbing his eyes and ears before deciding he would sleep a little longer, feeling absolutely exhausted from the nightmare he had last night.

He was a little freaked out by them, and he was positive now that whatever the scent he used to smell in them was Sesshomaru. But really...he just wasn't sure. He didn't want to overthink the nightmares too much in fear that they would mean something more and he honestly did not want to be a rape victim.

Turning over, he cuddled close to the body next to him and then recoiled, scrambling out of the bed as he remembered who was sleeping with him. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, who lay soundlessly in the bed, hair splayed out perfectly and body just barely moving with each angel like breath. He seemed more serene and likable while he slept, making the hanyou crawl forward and brush the demon's bangs away from his face, watching as Sesshomaru gasped softly and turned his body closer to the sheets and pillows.

Curious, ears twitching madly, Inuyasha crawled back into bed and shimmied his way into Sesshomaru's arms again. He brushed back the demon's bangs again, listening closely as a soft rumbling echoed out of his chest. The demon was _purring. _Fascinated, the hanyou continued, watching as Sesshomaru cuddled closer to him, even nuzzling his head into his neck. He didn't know what to think. This was his demon brother, the brother who tried to kill him, who fought him for so long and he was always here now, just sitting around and now in his bed, cuddling closer and closer to him like they were lovers.

Oh god, that wasn't what he wanted was it! Inuyasha bit his lip as his heart jumped at the thought. It wasn't uncommon for demons to engage in incestuous relationships. He'd heard of it before, but...he was still only half. Would the same rules apply to him? Was this some sign from Kami that he had to move on from Kagome and be with...Sesshomaru? Oh this was too much for his brain to handle and he instantly shoved it out of his mind as the demon, who was now in _his _arms, tilted his head up and licked his chin before settling back down into the bed, purring away as he slept.

Okay, that was enough! Inuyasha snarled and shoved Sesshomaru hard out of the bed, snapping to his senses and back into his normal angsty attitude. Sesshomaru growled and groaned as he shook himself awake, glancing over at the hanyou.

"What in gods name is your problem, hanyou?" The demon asked in groggy, sleep deprived voice.

"You licked me!" The hanyou shouted, breathing in to calm himself only to realize that the one scent he tried to protect was now completely gone. Now, in its place, was that damn smell he had begun to love and hate at the same time! "You...You...you ruined it! Her scent is gone you...you...!"

"Don't you dare say it, Inuyasha!"

"Bastard!" Inuyasha didn't even wait for the thud. He got up and stormed out of the hut, hearing the demon snarl and then before he knew it he was on the ground, face first, eating the dirt.

"You filthy hanyou! When will you learn to respect your big brother, hn?" Sesshomaru sneered into his ear while he pinned him down. "And don't even think about calling me bastard again for you are beneath me now."

The hanyou thrashed and clawed at the ground, whining and snarling as he tried to free himself. God damn it! This damn demon would be the death of him! "Her scent is gone! Everything I had left of her is gone you, fucking...fucking...ARGH!" Inuyasha managed to wriggle and pry himself free, bolting towards the forest with the demon right behind him.

Making it as far as the Sacred Tree, his wrist was grabbed and he felt himself get yanked back against his brother's body. Inuyasha trashed and clawed and roared, trying to get out of Sesshomaru's grip, but it was useless. The two collapsed to their knees as the hanyou broke again, everything left of Kagome was gone except for the beads around his neck. He thought he could keep her alive, he thought he could keep her with him...and in the end it failed. It was time to move on. It was time for him to start again.

Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha's breathing to calm before he picked the hanyou up onto his feet and walked slowly to the tree where he sat next to him at the base. His brother leaned limply against him, only being held up by a protective arm around his shoulders.

"She's...gone...Both of them. There's nothing left to protect..." Inuyasha found himself whispering. It was weak and pitiful, but without either Kagome or Kikyo left in his life, Naraku gone and only a pile of heroic memories to look back on, he felt like there was no reason left to be a hero anymore.

"Then let someone else help you..." Sesshomaru whispered back.

"What do you mean?" The hanyou's ears perked.

"Let me in..."

"You're no better than every enemy I fought..."

"I spent years hating you for the wrong reasons, Inuyasha. Let me try again." The demon paused, sighing and reaching up to scratch behind one of the furry little appendages. "Let me be your brother..."

The hanyou's ears perked more, his head leaning into the scratching and before Inuyasha knew it he was curled again the demon, letting out another 4 months of pain out onto his kimono. Sesshomaru wrapped his other arm around his brother, looking up at the branches of the tree and sighed again.

_No one is going to hurt you again, little brother. I'll always be there for you. I'll always be here..._

Inuyasha was struggling with the whole brother idea. He never had one really, as his half brother was a jerk to him for most of his life, and thus he did not know what brothers even did with each other. He would suggest wrestling, but then he'd for sure pull a sword on him and then they'd be back to square one. Training would be a good thing, but he'd just be using the sword that got him into crap loads of trouble in the first place.

It was frustrating. He just wanted a good, happy life, but now Sesshomaru was around and things were getting weird. His nightmares disappeared when the demon crawled into bed with him when he noticed his trashing, and he was slowly figuring out that he was dreaming of his brother the whole time.

The idea of that itself was odd, but it explained alot. Maybe it was some deep and meaningful thing, but Inuyasha wasn't really a deep kind of guy, and so he just left it that his brain was just retelling his relationship with the demon. It was simpler to understand that way.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sesshomaru thump into the hut, removing his armour and huffing before shoving the hanyou out of the way...

...And passing out on the futon.

Inuyasha stared at the demon with narrowed eyes and kicked him lightly. "Oi!" He hissed. "Sesshomaru!"

Nothing. The demon must have been out all morning doing something...Actually, now that he thought about it, Sesshomaru had been leaving in the middle of the night a few times and coming back late afternoon. He didn't know why, but he was definitely curious.

Leaning over the demon, he flicked his pointed ear and shouted, "WAKE UP, LORD SHITPANTS!"

Sesshomaru snarled and punched Inuyasha in the jaw, sending him across the hut. The hanyou growled and then laughed, rubbing his face. "Well that woke you up!"

"Ugh...Hanyou...what do you want?" The demon groaned, punching the flat pillow.

"You've been leaving at night for a couple days now." The hanyou mumbled, standing up and flopping over the demon, making his brother moan. This was how brothers acted...right?

"How observant...ngg...Inuyasha, get off..."

"Where have you been going?" Inuyasha ignored the demon and started batting and playing with a few small strands of Sesshomaru's hair, making the demon shove him off again.

"My mother is travelling again and I've been warding her away from the village. I'd prefer if you two never met. I was doing you a favour. She's looking for more servants now anyway. Only so much you can do with a castle in the sky." The demon rolled his eyes. "Are you happy, little brother? May I sleep now?"

"No. But thanks. I want to do...brother things. I want you to train me in this weird thing you want between us." Inuyasha crossed his legs and shoved his arms in his sleeves.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. "You want me to train you?" He cracked a rare smile and shook his head. "I can't train you how to be a brother. I think you have half of it down as it is, hanyou. It's something that's built in you that you either ignore or let out."

With that the demon rolled onto his stomach and fell asleep again. The hanyou sighed and pounced onto him, growling and biting his ear. "Ish thish bruverly!" He asked.

Sesshomaru snarled and swatted at the pup, catching his ear and yanking it. "Get off! Yes it is! Now let me go before I stab you through!"

The hanyou snickered and rolled off of him, lying on his back next to the demon. He watched the dust particles in the streams of light from the roof and reached up, trying to grab them. "Sesshomaru...?"

"What now...?" He heard the demon ask tiredly.

"...I..." The hanyou stopped and shook his head. "Never mind."

Sesshomaru groaned and turned his back to his brother, instantly falling into a steady purr and snore, his body rising and falling slowly, barely noticable. Inuyasha sighed softly and put his hands behind his head.

"I want to protect you now. As much as you don't need it, it will give me something to do. I want us to work together..." He whispered to himself, glad he didn't spit that cheesy line to the demon. He'd get a good smack for that one anyway. He closed his eyes, unaware of the demon's large grin at the words he managed to catch before he quite his faking and slipped silently into sleep.


	8. The Society

**AN: **I got a little inspired after the last chapter to keep going. Hopefully now that I have more planned out for the next few chapters updates will be quicker! Hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

><p><span>The Society<span>

The Inukimi of the Western Lands had not expected such a call. A letter from The Society stating another auction was in place. Hanyous. That was their speciality. And she was in need of servants. Her magic was slowly dying off on the undead ones she had. It was because she was alone. No contact with her son in three years since he brought the human pup, and thus her will to keep the dead alive wore off and she was left with the cruel wanting of living flesh and hot breath.

She just wanted some company.

She was a lonely creature since her husbands passing, and her son resented her more and more with each year, probably still because of her letting his father leave. He was a general after all, and it was common for noble men to have multiple wives in the demon culture, though it was rare with dogs. Two. The Inu No Taisho had two wives and conceived two well trained and famous sons. One being hers, one the woman she visited once in hopes to keep her alive a little longer.

It was for the child's sake. A child needs its mother more than anything, and she was due to die after one more year of the child's life. She saved her and told her she wouldn't last much longer, to hold her son dearly and teach him well.

The Inukimi was then presented with a resentful, human hating, murderous son. The Killing Perfection. It was too fitting of a name now. It was frightening, the blood lust she had seen in her only son (possibly eldest now as she considered Inuyasha half her own as he had no mother to turn to anymore, though she'd never admit this) the day he stormed back into the castle, claws dripping with the blood of her servants.

Sesshomaru had killed them all. He screamed at her, saying it was her fault that she drove his father to leave; to mate with another and give him a sibling. Jealousy and rage were the only emotions left in her prescious son.

But what was so strange was the look of fear in his eyes. He had come a week after the lady's death. He feared that he'd have to care for the child. That maybe she would. Did he hate her that much? Did he think she was a horrid mother? She did everything for him...so when he left and never returned until he saught knowledge of the Meido Zangetsua, she assumed that she was.

And now he was here before her again. The second day now that they've met. Two days in a row, it was almost an honor since her son was a Lord, but in a way such a damn bother.

"They aren't traveling this way...are they?" The fear was present in her son's voice.

"Not that I am aware of...I think they are sticking to their southern lands. " She replied as nicely as she could. She could easily bind him with magic and drag him back home. Groom him and train him again as his manners had gotten sloppy over the years. "You seem worried, my son. Are you trying to protect the pup? She isn't of value to the demons. They only seek hanyous."

"She's fine." Sesshomaru said, gritting his teeth.

Ahh...So it was his brother then. Had he begun to care for him? Maybe love him? Lust for him? It was in his blood to mate with his own kind and Inuyasha was of noble blood even though he was the image scrolls would use for defining trolls.

"Then...is it..." The Inukimi trailed off, looking away, tilting her head up ever so slightly with that endearing, little, painted smirk.

"They aren't coming here." He didn't answer. All business with his parents and enemies he was. A little spoiled brat...

"No. They are on a year long trek through their lands and the east it said in their letter. I am desperate for some living company since the ones I had to ressurect from the Meido from when you killed them are all decomposing now." She snarled, shooting her golden gaze back to him.

Nothing. Sesshomaru remained silent until he turned on his heel, the moonlight shining off him eerily. He strode a metre away before tossing a feral look over his shoulder. Red eyes pierced her own, and she confirmed it then that he was looking out for his brother not because he was bored and wanted to make up for such hate...but that he was protecting him because he wanted only him.

That he was his choice in a...a mate.

Surely Inuyasha would not agree to such a term, but the intentions were clear. Her son had fallen for his own blood.

"Keep them away and I won't shed more of your blood."

With that her son was gone...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood in the river, the sun barely making it through the trees as he cupped the sparkling water into his hand and pulled it up his arms and then pushed it down. He hadn't bathed in a while, and he was starting to reek of desperation and sadness. It was disgusting.<p>

He sighed and slowly lowered himself down into the water before rushing to submerge himself. The river was deep and he swam forward before diving deeper. He kicked hard, spreading the water apart with cupped hands to propel him downwards. He felt light under the water, at least when he wasn't fighting a water demon, and he opened his eyes to find himself in dark blue limbo.

He treaded the water, keeping in one place before letting himself become weightless once more and sinking deeper. The hanyou let out a few bubbles and water a fish swim buy. Claws extending, a silent battle cry in his head, Inuyasha pierced the fish and then another one, going after the largest he found until he was left with 5 delicious pieces of meat. That would be enough to feed him.

Swimming to the surface, he went to the edge and tucked the dying fish under his robes before diving under again. By the end of his bath and fishing session he was left with 12 pieces of fish to cook; 5 for him, 5 for Sesshomaru and 2 for Kaeda and Rin.

Sighing, he splayed himself out on the bank of the river and closed his eyes. He let the small beams of sun dry his skin, unaware of the golden eyes watching from between the far trees. Inuyasha put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and instantly dozing off in the nude, letting his mind open up to the dreams that wandered in his head.

It was instant, the nightmare beginning before he could dream anything else. A whimper, a yelp, the hanyou had fallen into the deepest sleep, leaving his weak mind open to the predators that roamed the consciousness.

_"Dress him elegantly...Dress him...for the bedroom..." Inuyasha heard in his dark cell. Cold stone now, hands bound and bruised and bloodied back against a cold wall. _

_ Light shone through suddenly, making him snarl and yank on the binds that held his arms up. He heard a chuckle and a small giggle, making out two shapes in the doorway to his prison._

_ "The little hanyou seems grumpy..." A deep voice purred, walking in and cracking his knuckles._

_ "Pity he isn't a child. I would have far much more fun with him then. He's completely unnattractive for an 18 year old..." A higher, seductive voice cooed as the figure glided towards him, bending over and untying him. _

_ The two of them grabbed him, kicking him twice in the stomach to wind him enough to drag him out of the room and into another, more brightly lit one. They shoved him behind a screen, one of them, obviously a woman, grabbing him again, making the hanyou bare his teeth and snap at her, earning him a good slap across the face. He was dressed forcefully, a blood red kimono with intricate designs on the edges in black and gold. _

_ Strangely, there was no obi, and he was roughly turned around and a metal, possibly copper, corset was clamped around him, strung, and then tied to make him incapable of breathing. Inuyasha was shoved out of the screen and onto a flat pillow on the floor, the woman knelt in front of him and grabbed his face, doing him up in some tayuu makeup he'd seen before on some whores and lady's in his travels. _

_ His hair was yanked and brushed, put up into half a bun, leaving enough to frame his face before he was pulled up again and dragged, kicking and roaring to a large screen door that would be impossible for him to find if he went on his own. He was forced onto his knees in front of it and suddenly he was alone, left in the dimmly lit hallway, dark wood panels and floors glew the colour of blood as his golden eyes adjusted to the strange lighting. _

_ "Don't look..." _

_ He whirled around, finding no one there._

_ "Keep away!"_

_ "Run!"_

_ Whispering, children whispering. A giggle and quick footsteps flew down the hallway and Inuyasha caught sight of two flicks of white hair rush around a corner. He stood up and bounded down the hall, turning the corner to find no one. The hanyou cautiously padded forward, sneaking like in the days his mother was alive and they hadn't been banished to the hut on the edge of the village but lived in the castle. _

_ He breathed heavy, panting as he rubbed his plated stomach before he caught the sight of the hair again. More giggling, shushed voices, and suddenly, "Follow me..."_

_ Inuyasha's gaze shot forward and he was staring at...himself? His younger self he assumed. Beside his past self was a slightly taller, more feminine child. It's hair was cut in a small bob, bangs framing a blue crescent on it's forehead. A white little outfit with a couple little furry balls or something on the front. He honestly didn't know. The clothing on that kid was so outdated it was almost as if it was from Ses-_

_ "Sesshomaru?"_

_ The children put their fingers to their lips and beckoned him forward. The hanyou complied, quickly and silently making it down the hall making the children run again. He broke into a sprint and found himself at another screen door, strange moans and giggles echoing out of it as he approached. The noises got louder, a few different female voices, one male, and when he was finally at the door, they silenced. _

_ He reached out with his dirty claws, touching the door and skidding back as he heard something bang and thump, the noises starting again. Slapping, panting, moaning, groaning, the noises only pointed to one thing. And then suddenly..._

_ "No! Get off! Mommy!" A small childs voice broke through the passion and suddenly things sounded much more forceful than before. Inuyasha cracked open the door and then threw it open, recoiling and hitting the wall behind him. He slid down and muffled a scream, the sight before him too much to bear. The castle shook slightly as he watched his brother's hair get yanked up and cut off before he was grabbed and ravaged by the man and woman who groomed him earlier. He scratched and clawed at him, but in the end his screams didn't do a thing but shatter the hanyou's heart._

_ "Don't damage him too much...The family must not know..." A familiar voice instructed from inside the room, but before Inuyasha could even think to get up and see who it was, he screamed._

The hanyou jolted up, thrashing out and around him, hitting armour and finding himself pressed against Sesshomaru. Inuyasha roared and shoved him back, assuming a crouching position and covering himself quickly to hide his genitals as he growled at the demon.

"Stay away!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha..." The demon stepped cautiously stepped forward.

"No! No! Stop! Don't touch me!" He continued to yell, putting his hands up and hanging his head.

Clawed hands reached out and grasped the outstretched ones. The demon knelt and gently rubbed the caloused palms. "Inuyasha...your nightmares...seem real...do they not?"

The hanyou nodded a little and then shook his head, trying to dispell the images in his head. The oron and tayuu make up and clothing, the corset, the rape of his brother...he didn't want any of that to be true.

"Brother..."

"No..."

"Inuyasha..."

"It can't be true. I don't want it to be real. That was fucking disgusting! I don't understand what the fuck is wrong with my fucking head!"

The demon shifted closer, letting go of one of the hands and reached back, grabbing the hanyou's hakama and placing it in front of him. "You need to dress..."

"I can't let this happen! I can't let that be real!"

"You're talking nonsense, Inuyasha. Dress up...I smell fish...You've been hunting I assume..." The demon was about ready to heft the naked hanyou over his shoulder and lock him up in the hut until he was done acting so crazy.

"It's not nonsense!" Inuyasha roared, lifting his head up and panting.

Sesshomaru looked into his brother's eyes. "I assume you don't wish to speak of it or remember it in anyway...so I suggest you dress...and we go back to the village and get you fed before you get some...fever..."

Inuyasha grabbed his hand away and stood up, snatching his pants and turning away to redress. He mumbled about his dream to himself, storming around his brother to his haori, putting it on and tying himself up nicely before he let one key detail slip.

"God damn fucking perverted demons...raping a child...binding up hanyous...the fuck kind of dream is that..."

Sesshomaru was alert at the mumbled words and he looked away. His brother was dreaming of The Society? The one place he hated more than anywhere, including his mother's castle. Why would he be dreaming of that? Was he suddenly sensitive to the future? Was it just a fluke and coincidence that he was dreaming of the hell his father had brought him as a child?

The one place that could get the demon's blood boiling was this one, and he would murder all the demon's in that place if it would make his fears disappear.

"Inuyasha?..." He whispered.

The hanyou snapped out of his mumbling and glanced over at the demon who looked like he was half way between murdering a group of children and breaking into tears. "What?"

Sesshomaru was at him in seconds, arms wrapped tightly around him, face pressing between two twitching ears. "Go to the village, cook the fish, keep busy within the confines of that place and do not move until I am back!" He snarled and pulled away.

Inuyasha looked up at him, narrowed eyes and then grabbed his arm. "No. No, whatever this is I want in on it too! Are you fighting someone! Is this something to do with my dream? Don't leave me in the damn dark, Sesshomaru!"

The demon opened his mouth to speak and then sighed instead. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to the hanyou's forehead. "Do not worry...I'll be back tonight before you sleep. Tomorrow we travel."

"W-what..?" The hanyou stuttered and then he was left alone at the river, fish on the ground, the scent of his brother everywhere, and the pounding of his heart in his ears. Staring off into the trees, he shook his head slightly and touching his forehead before grabbing up the fish into his arms and running back to the village.


	9. Asunder

Asunder

Inuyasha had dumped all the fish on Kaeda and holed himself up in his hut, sitting in the farest corner, Tetsusaiga in his grasp. He gripped the sword hard, his knuckles turning a pasty white before the thunk of boots in the entrance of the hut snapped him out of it. He was up in an instant, dropping the sword and launching himself at the demon. Sesshomaru hesitantly opened his arms, expecting a hug before he got yanked forward. Two tanned hands gripped the folds of his haori, a set of angry yellow eyes boring into his own.

"Where do you go?" Inuyasha spoke in a rough whisper.

"My mother." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why do you keep visiting her? Why do you keep leaving me alone when you seem to be the only god damn person to get rid of these damn nightmares!" The hanyou panted and let go of the demon, stumbling back and seating himself on the futon.

Sesshomaru sighed and removed his armour, placing it to the side before he kicked off his boots and undid his haori. He walked over and gently wrapped the red and white fabric around the hanyou's shoulders before sitting neck to him. "To protect you."

Silence.

"Because your dreams...they seem to be truer than you believe them to be...Because I don't want them finding you."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter because as long as I'm around they aren't going to find you. They will travel, they will collect and then they will stay away for years. I'm not going to let these dreams get to you. I'm not going anywhere..."

"Then...then where the hell are you taking me tomorrow?"

"My home. My mother is going...hopefully...she can find the route to your...nightmares."

Inuyasha looked up at the demon and shook his head. Like hell he wanted to visit a female Sesshomaru. It was bad enough that he was here now and he was _liking_the affection and attention. Seeing her would just set him off, he just knew it. "No...No it's fine. I don't need to see your damn mother. She'll hate me anyway..."

_Wrong._Sesshomaru thought and brushed a piece of hair out of the hanyou's eyes. "If you feel that way then fine. But you can't survive with these dreams. One day...they will break you."

"How can they break me when I'm already broken?"

The demon stiffened and looked down at his brother, eyes wide with shock.

"How can these dreams break me when they gave me a sense of security when Kagome had left? How can they break me when they suddenly brought me a better version of you! HOW CAN THEY BREAK ME WHEN THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT TO BREAK IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Inuyasha shouted before tearing himself out of Sesshomaru's arms and flopping into the thin sheets.

He admitted it. He admitted that he was broken, that he wanted the demon there. Sesshomaru swallowed and sat up straight. "Inuyasha...would you be frightened...if I asked for more than your arms tonight?"

The hanyou sat up and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha..." The demon began and shifted so he was leaning towards him.

"I..I don't get what you're asking of me." He whispered, knowing fully what the demon wanted from him now.

He wanted him.

"I..I don't know..if...I..I..."

Fingers pressed against the hanyou's lips and the demon brushed his own against his cheek. Shivers traveled through Inuyasha's body, his eyes beginning to close as hot breath invaded his person space. This was familiar. This was nice. This is what he missed with Kagome...

A kiss.

It was simple, bearly there, but he felt it. He felt it within him, he felt it as he shivered and pressed close, arms instantly going around Sesshomaru's neck as their lips moved against each other's with a feathers touch. But soon, Inuyasha knew what was happening, and before he could pull away, his brother was out of his grasp and blushing as he crawled under the covers. Brothers didn't kiss like that. Brothers didn't kiss at all.

The hanyou slowly touched his lips with a shaking hand before crawling under the blankets with the demon and wiggled into his arms.

"Again.."

A command and a request that Sesshomaru couldn't refuse, and he fell asleep with the hanyou tucked in his arms, lips sealed together as The Society moved closer and the black plot thickened...

But not a soul was aware...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha wasn't in love with his brother. Oh no. He was glad he was there, but he was hungry for affection. In a way he was unconsciously playing with his heart, but it had been so long since he had been kissed and held and not abused, he forgot all about the beads around his and his brother's neck and continued to go to him for his daily love dose.<p>

Sesshomaru was highly aware of this, but whatever kept the hanyou eating, alive, and not plagued by nightmares, he'd do it.

And with lips locked, red covered back against the wall of the hut outside, the two tangled themselves together and let the world pass around them until the hanyou pushed gently on the demon's chest.

"I need to breathe..." He whispered, panting hard as he wiped up the saliva on his chin.

The demon smirked and licked the hanyou's cheek, nuzzling him to keep him distracted. It had been two weeks since their first kiss and Sesshomaru was still trying to figure out how to keep the hanyou interested and coming back for more. What would make him push away, what would make him cling to him and shudder with joy, he wanted to know all of that.

And as his mouth finally found the pup's ear, enclosing around it and sucking on the tip, the hanyou was instantly moaning and clinging to whatever he could on his brother to hold him up.

"Hn...you seem to like this..." Sesshomaru purred, smirking as he licked up the appendage.

"S...Stop...Se..Sesshomaru...oh god!" Inuyasha shivered and pushed the demon away again, putting a hand to his crotch to cover the slight buldge.

The demon raised an eyebrow and was just reaching for the hanyou's pants when a shuffling of feet and a shout for the two snapped them out of their little meet up.

Miroku and Sango ran up to the two brothers, unaware of the previous positions as they were quick enough to distance themselves, panting and heaving and fear written all over their faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and then let his face turn up in disgust. "Please don't tell me you two just got caught fucking by your kids. I don't want to hear it!"

"No! Inuyasha! That's-" Sango began as she flushed, looking away.

"Inuyasha I think if that happened you would see us running from the village, not to you. Trust me." Miroku put his hands up and then frowned. "And plus we aren't here to talk to you."

"...Then who?" Inuyasha already knew the answer, but he didn't want to believe they wanted to talk to his brother. What would they honestly have to say to him?

"What is it?" The demon asked evenly, not even looking at them, completely transfixed on the slobbery ear twitching a few feet away from him.

"It's Rin." Sango began before her motherly instincts made her turn away and cover her mouth.

"She's missing." The monk barely finished before the demon was dashing into the woods.

Well shit! The hanyou looked at his shaken friends and then took off after the demon.

"Sesshomaru!" The hanyou cried out, chasing the fading figure through the woods, trees smacking at his person.

The trees blurred beside him, the demon ahead his only focus. The branched smacked him across the face, making him hiss in pain before he finally caught up to his brother and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to stop him. Sesshomaru growled and whirled around, raising his hand to strike until he saw the pointy ears and lowered his guard.

Inuyasha let go of his arm and wrapped his own around the demon, pulling him as close as he could without impaling himself on the spikes of his armour.

"We're going to find her. She's now from my village. From the people I protect. You and her are a package deal so I'm going to find her. We both are." He whispered.

Strong arms wrapped around the hanyou and he smiled as he felt the demon's hot breath on his neck as he panted. He didn't speak or move, letting his brother enjoy being useful again before he felt the pup pull away and grab his hand.

"Let's go. She can't be too far. We can maybe sniff her out." Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

"She's gone..." The demon replied, keeping his gaze away from the hanyou.

"What do you mean? You just ran in here blindly!"

"I followed her scent. She was taken behind your hut..."

Inuyasha sniffed and shook his head. "There's nothing here, Sesshomaru..."

"Because her scent disappeared here..."

The hanyou's eyes widened and he looked around. The forest was silent, far off from his own forest and he had completely lost his bearings. How could a child just go missing like that? It was impossible unless she was taken by a demon. If that was it she was long gone by now since the trail was so weak even Inuyasha couldn't catch it.

"Sesshomaru...I..." He began.

"Save it." The demon snarled, removing himself from his brother. "Let's go. We're going to find her."

"But you said it yourself. The trail is gone, she's probably dead by now!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted, causing the hanyou's ears to flatten. "Enough."

The forest grew silent as they stood there, the wind barely blowing before the demon huffed and ran his hand over his face. He was stressing, his aura escalating to an almost sickening level making Inuyasha cough and cover his nose with his sleeve.

"...Let's go..." The hanyou barely heard the demon and slowly started to jog up to him.

He slid his hand into his and squeezed it, making Sesshomaru stiffen and then relax, letting his brother drag him gently along to find the one human he could stand. His Rin was missing, the little girl that wanted him to be happy no matter what, and he wanted her back.


	10. Filthy Souls

Filthy Souls

Feet nearly bleeding from the amount of traveling they had done with little to no rest, Inuyasha gripped a large tree and huffed. The demon was running off of anger and worry alone. Neither of them had really slept for days and the farther they went the more Inuyasha was positive Rin was dead.

It was a hard fact to live with, but there was no way she was alive right now. Five days had passed since the moment they were notified and even the hanyou knew that in this world it would be a miracle if you could find a finger of hers. With demon's still a dominant species in Japan, it would be a fool's errand to look for an eleven year old human girl.

"Sesshomaru, we need to stop." The hanyou grunted, pushing off the tree and chasing his brother down.

The demon grunted in return and continued on, cutting branches out of the way with his strange whip.

"Sesshomaru it's been five days. She's gone. We should just go back!"

The demon stopped and whirled around. The crack of his hand meeting the hanyou's cheek echoed through the dense forest. Inuyasha's eyes widened and then narrowed, his face hardening to anger as he reached up and touched his aching face. He winced and glared up at the demon.

"Bastard!"

Sesshomaru roared and hit the ground hard, laying there motionless and possibly too weak to get up. The hanyou sighed and stumbled over to another tree, slumping against it and instantly falling to the forest floor. The sun poured through the thick brush and he closed his eyes, letting the rays hit his swollen face.

"Idiot..." He whispered, glancing over at his brother who still had barely moved an inch.

It was hours before Inuyasha heard the shuffling of his brother's robes. The heavy body of the demon pluncked down beside him and fell over, pressing as close as he could before he passed out again. It was obvious he wasn't sleeping as much as he should. Sure demon's could go for days, but you had to rest at some point.

Inuyasha sighed and brushed the demon's hair out of his eyes. "You work too hard...But you're still an asshole for this..." He whispered and was surprised when he felt a tongue run up his cheek.

"I apologize."

"Damn rights you do!" The hanyou sat up, pointing to the red hand print on his cheek that was really starting to look more like a massive welt.

Sesshomaru sat up, tired eyes staring into the hanyhou's before he kissed him tendering. "Again...I apologize for hurting you...Just...keep your mouth shut."

The demon got up and yanked his brother with him before letting him struggle to keep his balance as he walked away.

It was hours before they caught the scent of the little girl again. The forest had begun to shift and change as the sun began to set. The once green bushes now glowed blue in the fading sun light and the bark of the trees darkened to black.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and began to walk faster until he was making the hanyou run to keep up with him. He could smell a demon, something rotten and disgusting...Something like a Jikininki, a corpse devourer, or maybe even some sort of body snatcher. He looked around and then behind him, watching Inuyasha reach up towards a red hand hanging from a tree.

"Baka..." He snarled and slapped his hand away from the demon. "Do not touch anything. Especially those."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to follow the demon until they came upon quite a sight. A dozen women and young girls hung from the trees by their ankles, many more below them, skinned and bloody. Just bags of decaying skin were left and the bones were probably stacked up somewhere else.

Sesshomaru reached up and touched one of the girl's wrists, huffing. "Alive...So I assume the rest of them are too..."

Inuyasha covered his nose and coughed. "It reeks...Can you smell Rin here though? Never mind the other girls, you were here for only Rin right?" He grumbled, turning to the tree and jumping up onto the branch the girl hung from.

The demon narrowed his eyes as the hanyou cut loose the vine holding her up, letting her fall right into Sesshomaru's arms.

He was saving them all. And he didn't even know who they were.

Inuyasha moved automatically, cutting free the girls and letting Sesshomaru catch them when he could and move them away from the scene. With twelve girls free, the hanyou then went about looking for the girl in the colourful kimono. His golden eyes narrowed as he looked around until he gazed down and ahead, spotting a sickly insect ripping open the body of a girl and pulling her skeleton out.

The organs were then pulled out and laid aside as the insect stepped into the skin and started to stretch it over his own structure.

"Hey!" He shouted, hopping down from the glowing tree and pulling out Tetsusaiga.

The sword grew in his grasp, clinking as he swung it aside and ran at the demon. The insect hissed and let the skin of the woman drop.

"You idiot!" Sesshomaru snarled, flying ahead of his brother and shoving him back. "A body snatcher isn't a demon you could ever handle!"

"I've handled bigger and worse than that!" Inuyasha shot back, shoving the demon as well before charging the insect.

The creature raised his razor sharp arms and began to slash forward, the hanyou barely managing to block the attack. He lashed out with his claws and then swung down with his sword, the ground rippling and ripping forward towards the demon.

The insect jumped and screeched as it flew down to Inuyasha, impaling his shoulder with one of it's bladed arms while the other one was simply blocked by Bakusaiga.

"I told you! You can't handle this!" Sesshomaru growled as he forced the demon back, Inuyasha hissing as the blade left his body.

"Excuse me, but I ain't that fucking weak!" The hanyou countered, pressing his claws to his shoulder and then swiping his arm across his body. "Blades of Blood!"

"No, but you are foolish and aren't watching the demon's movements!"

The insect cried out as the blades of blood hit it before he charged again and got a face full of Sesshomaru's fist. The demon twitched and slashed blindly at the two, barely hitting anything before the dog demon ripped the brain out of it's skull, crushing the matter in his hand.

"These things fight as blindly as you. Therefore, you were not fit to fight it." Sesshomaru murmured, shaking the organ from his hand before wiping it on his brother.

"Look, I'm just as strong as you! Stop insulting me! After everything we've done...Fuck!" Inuyasha winced and clutched his shoulder.

Taking his obi off, the demon sheathed Bakusaiga and began to wrap his brother's wound tightly. "Fool..." He whispered before planting a kiss on his forehead. "I smell Rin here...Stay still...Rest."

Inuyasha sighed and let the demon walk off, unaware of the bright blue eyes approaching him from the trees.

Sesshomaru walked a good hundred metres more into the forest where he found the poor girl hanging from a tree. He inhaled sharply, gently cutting her free and cradling her in his arm as he checked her for injury. She seemed clean and alright, a slight tender area on his head was all. He smiled a little and carried her carefully back to where he left Inuyasha, only to find the hanyou's sword and sheath on the ground and the boy slung over a tall dog demon's shoulder.

Her hair was long and put up into a high ponytail. Her armour was revealing and her sleeves long, a glint of a dagger hidden at her wrist. Piercing blue eyes bored into his own gold ones and he snarled.

"Izaya..." He hissed, hugging the child close.

"Oh Sesshomaru, It's been so long!" She chuckled and smirked, a long fang hanging over her plump lips.

"Put him down."

"Not even a warm welcome for your first?" She pouted and patted the hanyou's leg. "I can't do that and you know it. Unless you have a seal on him, he's fair game."

Had they really traveled this far? The demon snarled and his hand balled into a fist. "Put him down."

"You know he smells like you..." Izaya sniffed Inuyasha and smiled. "He's your brother isn't he. So cute...Too bad he wasn't younger...I'd buy him right away..."

"You sick bitch. Put Inuyasha down. Now." The demon lord commanded, baring his fangs as the child stirred in his arms.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru. Maybe if you're lucky you can buy him after we train him."

"I will do no such thing! I refuse to be part of that life style again. You scarred my life enough as it is...Give my brother back!" The demon roared just as a taller, buffer looking demon crashed through the trees.

"Well if it isn't Sesshomaru..." Katsurou purred, tossing his braid over his shoulder.

"Katsu..Did you know this little runt of a hanyou was Sesshy's puppy?" Izaya tossed the body of the hanyou to the larger demon and let her dagger slide into her hand.

Katsurou caught the half breed and chuckled, groping his ass a little.

Sesshomaru gently put Rin down on the leaves on the forest floor and drew Bakusaiga again. "Give him back."

"Or what?" Izaya cackled and let the demon charge at her before putting the dagger up, letting Bakusaiga hit it.

The dagger grew in size as she pushed Sesshomaru back. "Foolish boy!"

She charged at him, their blades clanging and smashing together, making her dagger grow to the size of a real sword. The demons snarled and slashed at each other before Izaya had had enough of her toy's anger and smashed the hilt of her sword into the side of Sesshomaru's head. He yelped, hitting the ground hard.

"Ugh...I wish he was a child again...I hate adults...They are so...unpleasant and boring..." She huffed and turned to her brother.

"Only you would find no joy in an older man, sister." Katsurou laughed and turned back to the forest.

"Well at least Father lets me have the children. Remember when we violated and broke the demon? Best day of my life."

"Only because you prefer children. I would rape his ass now if we didn't have to prep the hanyou for the Society."

Izaya frowned and lifted Inuyasha's bangs from his head. "He's kind of pretty...You think father will keep him or sell him off?"

"Depends on the fight the kid has. You know that. He loves the fighters, they give him a chance to abuse them." Katsurou grunted and shifted the hanyou on his shoulder.

The two demons stalked through the woods, discussing the cost, how much they would need to do and whether they'd get a good meal for the valuable find. It grew darker, the sun completely gone, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin unconcious on the forest floor.


	11. Slavery

Slavery

Inuyasha stirred, the ground cold beneath him. He opened his eyes and looked around, finding himself in a very familiar place. It was dank and freezing and it sounded like it was raining since the roof sounded like it was being pelted by rocks at high intervals.

He went to move but found himself stuck, his hands bound above his head by rope and his sword missing. Cursing, the hanyou tried to move a little and take in his surroundings, deducting by the smell and the temperature he was in some kind of cell. He was confused and angry. Sesshomaru had left him for only a moment before he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything had gone black.

A heavy scent of musky and vanilla hit him hard as a door slid open and his attackers stepped in. A tall demoness, white hair like his own that was pulled back neatly into a high ponytail, pale blue eyes and a beautiful kimono came in first. The second, a giant, heavy built demon with the same hair and style wearing armour much like Sesshomaru's and his fathers, stood behind her.

"What is your name hanyou?" The woman asked, coming close and kneeling in front of him.

"None of your god damned business you bitch!" Inuyasha snarled, producing enought saliva to spit it right into her face.

She sneered and wiped it off before punching him hard in the face. He felt his jaw dislocate and then she grabbed his chin hard, jerking him back to face her which reset it.

"You're name, hanyou. Now." She snarled.

"Inuyasha. I'm sure you've heard it." He growled lowly, yanking his face away.

The male scoffed and strode forward, smirking as he looed down on the hanyou. "So this is the infamous Inuyasha...Poor hanyou soul who saught the Shikon Jewel and ended up with a band of misfits and a human heart. There's a reason why I hate you hanyous. You aren't nearly as deliscious as humans or demons. You taste like my dog shit."

The demon laughed and turned away, looking outside before coming back and untying the hanyou. Inuyasha did the first thing he could think of. He bolted past the demons and got to the door way. He was nearly out into the rain when he felt himself get yanked back, hitting the wall on the opposite side and receiving a blow to the stomach.

He coughed, wheezing and gasping to get air back into himself before collapsing.

"Foolish hanyou..." The woman sighed, getting up and turning away. "Come on, Katsu...We'll bring him in for training another day."

The figures disappeared, the door shut, and Inuyasha curled up as the air soon began to enter his body.

It was the white forest all over again.

* * *

><p>Long before Sesshomaru had been born, the dog demon's ruled a majority of the now Tokyo area where Kagome would now spend the rest of her life. There were four clans, one for each direction of a compass, and each would rule their land with great honour.<p>

The Inu no Taisho ruled the West as most knew, being named as a fierce general and an honourable ruler only because of his battles. The Eastern lands was ruled by a fat mongrel who only cared about food and sex, leaving most of the protecting of his people to his wife, who later murdered him after she birthed two pups. The North was nearly forgotton as they were the kindest of the dogs, loyal to the humans in their land, and respected by most other demons. The South was a problem.

The Sourthern clan had a history of bribing and hiring other demons to kill off the other clans, as well as kidnapping young demons and sometimes humans to use for slavery. They went years without being caught until Sesshomaru and his father had begun their training sessions, meaning a visit to all the clans was needed.

It was when the young lord had mutilated the clan leaders face, blabbering on about two sick eastern individuals who had touched him innappropriately that the Inu no Taisho had raged war on the south and east, his ranks far more superior as he had made sure his fleet was always with him in battle.

The two clans fell in a matter of days, the clan leader of the South had fled with the two Eastern demons far off the lands they were born and ruled on, and created a new tribe of dog demons and a variety of others.

They dubbed themselves The Society, a place where they could make money, be lazy, and get their sexual desires fulfilled. They tried again to take away demon children, finding now that they were harder to break before switching to hanyous.

Half-breeds were generally unwanted so they weren't looked for or worried about when they were taken away. They were trained and beaten, having to choose or be forced into one of three aspects of slavery, though being trained in all.

House Services.

Battle Mutts.

Sex Slavery.

The hanyous were then sold in an auction to demons, Ladies, and Lords who were in desperate need of companionship.

Inuyasha was completely unaware of this being one of the only "well off" hanyous of his generation. Seeing as he was taken in by Kikyo and had human and demon companionship for sometime, he was almost off limits as he would be missed. But Katsurou and Izaya, the only remaining Eastern dogs, couldn't help but steal him away.

Anything to get back at Sesshomaru.

The hanyou sat in the corner of his confinment, glowering at the door as it was slowly opened revealing the two demons he had been waiting for.

Untouched food sat in the place where they had set it before, indicating rebelling but they didn't care. The food was shit anyway, it was about time they brought him to the Lord.

"Get up." Katsurou commanded, stalking over and grabbing the hanyou's arm.

Inuyasha growled and swiped his hand, razor sharp claws getting the demon across the face. He smirked, awaiting another beating until the female stepped in.

"No, Katsu. He'll want to see him unharmed and prepared for his viewing. If you marr his face we'll have nothing to cover it up with." Izaya snarled and grabbed the hanyou away from her brother.

He gave her a confused look and ripped himself away from her grasp, baring his fangs. "I ain't seeing noone."

"You are required to see the lord as you will be due for training any day. We have to make sure you're...fit for other's service." The burly dog grumbled, holding his cheek as he walked out the door.

Izaya smiled and grabbed the hanyou's hair, yanking him hard towards her. "Our Lord will want to make sure you are acceptable for slavery, if not, we'll have to kill you, and if he likes you enough, maybe he'll spare you the trouble of being violated by some grotesque demon, you got that you little flea bag!"

Inuyasha snarled and spat in her face again as a response and yelped as she began to drag him out of his cell.

The sun was blinding and the hanyou snarled again, closing his eyes before he was able to adjust. He seemed to be in another village, hanyous and demons walking about though there was an air of absolute disgust since most of the hanyous were bound, gagged, mutilated, or leashed. It was horrible, and the inner hero in him shouted and screamed at him, wanting him to save them all.

But Inuyasha couldn't save anyone anymore, not when he was just like them. Nothing but a piece of trash to these idiot's eyes.

He gritted his teeth and let himself be dragged up to the castle on the hill. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be saved before anything too drastic happened to him.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He had no clue how long he had been out, but something told him it was several days since the entire forest was empty of the gore and human girls from before.<p>

He looked around and found Rin picking some strange looking flowers before running back to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're awake!" She beamed and sat down, twisting the stems around each other to make a crown.

"How long have we been here?" The demon asked dully, trying not to sound overly worried about anything.

"Um...a few days I suppose...I just woke up 3 nights ago and you were sleeping so I didn't disturb you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said and then shut up, focusing on her project.

"Inuyasha...have you seen him?" He whispered, reaching down and grabbing the sheath of Tetsusaiga and then carefully grabbing the rusting blade.

"No, my Lord. He wasn't here but his sword was. Very strange...He never goes anywhere without it."

The demon sheathed the sword and placed it on his hip with it's brother, sighing. "Rin...Do you know how to find the village?"

"Um..No...I don't really know where I am..." The girl stood up and put the flower crown on her head.

"I'll take you back...but you must promise not to tell a soul about Inuyasha's sudden disappearence.

"So...you want me to keep a secret?" She asked cautiously as she grabbed the moko-moko on her Lord's shoulder.

Sesshomaru gave no answer as he took to the sky, looking back to make sure Rin was snuggled into his fur as he made his way back to the hanyou's village. He would find him. He had to, because no one took his brother away from him, especially the demons who raped him.


	12. Unbreakable

Unbreakable

Inuyasha stood in the entrance of the dining room, a long table seperating him from the Lord of the castle. His captor was clearly old, the only indication was the thinner than hair lines on his face, but other than that he was as beautiful as the others.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists as he stood up and glided towards him, the kimono and haori sliding soundless on the ground as he approached. A clawed hand caressed his cheek and the hanyou looked away, growling lowly.

"He has fight..." The Lord whispered, leaning in close and brushing his lips against the rough skin of the new slave. "Hmm...not fit for selling..."

"Then what would you like us to do?" Izaya snarled, displeased that her find wasn't suitable.

"Dress him up for tonight. The lords and ladies of the lands are coming for first pick. I want him to be by my side the entire time before I use him for my own desires."

"You mean...you're keeping him?" Katsurou yanked hard on one of Inuyasha's ears, making him roar and lash out at him.

"Of course. Can he speak though?" The Lord chuckled and grabbed his chin roughly.

"Well duh!" Inuyasha spat. "But you ain't worth a damn breath, old man!"

Laughing, the Lord let him go and waved them away. "He smells like the mutt you both fucked years ago. Wash him up and bring him to my room for inspection."

With that, the hanyou was dragged out of the room into another area of the castle, stripped and shoved into a cold bath. Izaya and Katsurou had to work together to hold him down while they scrubbed every inch of his body, the male demon's hands touching some of his more innappropriate areas before they threw him out of the wash tub and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Stay." Katsurou snarled and left with his sister, slamming the door shut.

Inuyasha growled and held his stomach, dragging himself to a sitting position. This was insane! He brushed his hair back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sesshomaru...god damnit...you need to get me out of here..." He whispered.

The two demons came back soon after, carrying a heavy looking kimono and some other items they must need to make him "acceptable." Forcing him up, they dressed him quickly, dressing him in the same kimono and corset he had worn in his nightmare. Heart rate increasing, he stared wide eyed as he was yanked and pulled down to his knees and done up like a doll.

"..Good enough..." Izaya whispered and sighed, wiping her brow and standing up. "Get up, scum."

The hanyou glared at her and waited for Katsurou to yank him up. He turned his hard gaze to the brother, not once breaking eye contact.

"You're lucky you're so untouchable." The demon snarled.

"You're lucky I don't have my sword, because once Sesshomaru comes here and saves me from you idiots it's going to be so far up your ass you'll be doing the wind scar out of your filthy mouth." Inuyasha shot back, chuckling as the demon scoffed and let him go, leaving him to his sister.

"You really think Sesshomaru's going to save you?" Izaya asked, amused by such dillusions.

"And you think he won't? You don't know him..." Inuyasha shoved his hands into his sleeves, looking away.

"We broke him. Whatever love he has for you is an illusion. He only wants to be embraced to fill the empty space we created in him."

"You think I fucking care?" The hanyou shot her a look. "You think I care if that's all he wants? I'm just like him anyway. Used and abandoned and left bleeding out of the empty hole in my chest. I'm just using him like he's using me. He'll get me back, and then we'll have our fun and we'll live on without each other. But if you think I'm going to back down until then, then you better watch yourself in your sleep."

Izaya groaned and motioned for him to follow her, nearly pulling her hair out as she had to end up dragging him out by his hair. She led him down nearly every corridor until he was brought to the room in his dream. He swallowed, hardening his gaze as the door was slid open and he stepped inside, instantly met with the smell of sweat and sex.

A young hanyou, male as well, scampered out, white liquid dripping down between his legs as he tried to wipe it up with his robes. Inuyasha hissed inwardly and glared at the Lord as he got out of bed and tied his clothes up tightly.

"Hmm...an improvement. You look much more desirable now. Not to say you didn't before, but I'm almost hard again." He laughed and reached out to touch the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha slapped his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me..." He snarled.

The Lord frowned and sighed. "No manners...Who raised you? A pack of monkies?"

"No actually, but you're damn close. I raised myself because people like you wouldn't accept me, so you can blame your damn self that I'm not as easy going as your little fuck body." The hanyou growled and stepped back. "So don't fucking touch me."

"Izaya...Leave us for a moment"

Izaya nodded and stepped out briskly, gently shutting the door. The moment they were alone the Lord snarled and grabbed Inuyasha's throat, squeezing hard and lifting him up a little. The hanyou gasped and clawed at his wrists, his feet kicking out as he tried to regain his breath.

"Listen to me, beautiful..." The Lord began. "No one is going to save you, and today I'm going to break you...hard. If you disatisfy me I'll either sell you to one of my guests or kill you, and I highly doubt you want the latter."

The hanyou's eyes widened and began to drool before he was thrown down and met with a pulsing organ in his face.

"Now be a good pup..." The Lord smiled and grabbed the hanyou's chin, pulling him closer. "And suck."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, darling..." The Inukimi glanced at her son through her mirror as she did her face up in preparation for her dinner with the Lord. "You want me to buy your brother so you can have him back?"<p>

Sesshomaru looked away, a small rumbling emitting from his chest.

"You know I can't buy him if he's already been sold, or worse, the Lord could have seen something in him that he liked and now he's a slave of the castle. In that case you'll just have to break in." She shrugged and continued to fix her hair up into two perfect pig tails. "Pass me my kimono, yes?"

The demon sighed and grabbed up the first layer of her kimono, unfolding it and holding it out as she stood up in her naked glory and slowly put her arms through.

"It's either that or you go in my stead, but I don't think they'll let you in knowing that Inuyasha was with you and that you want him back. The next one please dear..."

With the second layer now open for her, Sesshomaru sighed again and then narrowed his eyes. "Or...You could bring me as your guest..." He suggested, helping her with the next layer.

"They'd never let you in and you know it. You're too dangerous. Look what you did to us? Your brother, you and I are the last of the western clan thanks to your little childish tantrum. Who's to say the Killing Perfection won't flip the dinner table and rip out the Lord's intestines?"

Sesshomaru gripped the fourth layer hard enough to rip a hole into the neck line, thankful that she still had three more to go. "I'll try my best to be on my best behavior, mother..." He purred dangerous close to her ear, smiling in triumph as he heard her groan.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what you want me to do. I can't ever win with you. If you want to come then fine. But dress at least in your traditional garb, my god! You look like hell in that, and I don't want them thinking your on some sick mission." The Inukimi waved him off as she picked up her next layer. "Now!"

The demon grinned and flipped his hair over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the room.

"You little brat..." She smiled and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha gagged and choked as he was finally released from the all too real nightmare he was currently in. The Lord stepped around him and into his changing area, stripping behind the screen. The hanyou spat the white liquid onto the floor and wiped his mouth, smearing whatever lip stick they had forced him to wear.<p>

He hated this. This was total shit! He knew he shouldn't get up and he knew that he couldn't even if he tried. Staying on the floor, nearly cowering and glaring at the semen that he had spat from his mouth, the Lord simply came out in a beautiful ensemble that matched his own and held out his hand.

"Now...my love...We have to greet our guests..." He purred and reached down, grabbing Inuyahsa's hand and pulling him up gently into his arms. "If you dare defy me...I'll kill you infront of them all...So if I order you to suck one of them off...or bend over the table for them...You'll do it. Understood, puppy?"

The hanyou didn't say a word as he was pressed closer to the Lord. They stayed in the one sided embrace as Izaya and Katsurou entered the room, their words unheard as he and the Lord were lead out of the room and back to the dining hall where nearly fifteen demons sat and drank.

Including the Lord and Lady of the Western lands.

Inuyasha nearly threw himself at the sword he saw on his brother's hip, noting also that he looked even more stunning than usual with his hair tied up and in the darker colours he wore.

He followed his Lord to the front of the table, sitting next to him automatically and feeling his arm slide around his shoulders.

"My guests! Today we have brought in enough slaves for training and selling to start the season. You have all been invited for your first choice, and in the next weeks you will have yourselves the best companion you could ever ask for!" The Lord beamed and hugged the hanyou close to him.

Sesshomaru's eyes glared at the old man and his fist clenched in his lap, claws breaking the skin of his palms.

"So I thank you all for coming to enjoy this feast with me. Before you lay the traditional foods of your land, hunted today by my son and daughter, I hope you enjoy. Inuyasha...pour them some sake...hn?" He smiled at the hanyou and received a display of fangs complimented by a cunning smile before his servant stood and grabbed the vile from Izaya.

Making his way around the table, pouring small cups of the foul drink, he made note of what each demon was eating. The tiger had a skinned rabbit demon, cut up and incorperated intoa variety of plates; The boar had a human thigh; The lizards were munching on the heads of young grasshopper demons. There were a few he could not identify until he got to the Inukimi and his brother.

Before them sat one dish, a human heart each.

Swallowing dryly, Inuyasha poured the sake into the Lady's cup and then moved to Sesshomaru's side. He felt a hand reach out and grab his thigh, a low growl echoed in his ear.

"I will save you. If not tonight, tomorrow." He heard his brother say before he finally poured the drink.

"Inuyasha, my love, why don't you give your services to the Lord of the West while he enjoys the heart of a human?" He heard the Lord say with a chuckle, the other demon's laughing in agreement.

Dinner and a show.

Golden eyes met and he found himself almost whimpering before he reached to pull aside the kimono between him and his brother's manhood.

"I'm quite alright, my Lord." He heard the demon say before he was gently pushed up. "If you wish for him to tend to my needs, you may as well give me a night with him to ravage the ugly thing..."

W-what! Inuyasha shot his brother a hurt look before seeing the clouded look in his eyes. He was angry. Really angry.

"I planned on taking him to my bed tonight. If you want his mouth you best take it now." The Lord snarled.

"Hn...Then maybe I will stay the night and have him in the morning."

"Are you saying you would take my slave as leftovers?"

"I'm saying I will take whatever you give me, though I am willing to buy the boy off you."

"You will not be purchasing him. I've decided to keep him for myself..."

Sesshomaru picked the heart up off his plate and smirked, inspecting the warm and bleeding organ. "So you are telling me, the Killing Perfection, that as a guest I am not allowed my first choice of slave and that if I want to have him I can have him humiliated infront of your guests while we eat. How grotesque..."

"Sesshomaru!" The Inukimi hissed.

Inuyasha drew back slightly, clutching the bottle the sake to his chest while he calculated his next move. He could easily run now...But his robes...Sesshomaru...God there was too much to grab along the way.

"Don't disrespect me boy." The Lord snarled, the other demons grunting in another agreement.

"It's far from disrespect. More like a complete display of your flaws. You see, when you invite demons in for first pick, I would assume that all your hanyous would be available for the choosing. But you have now limited your audience. I will buy the boy for whatever amount you wish, and you will give him to me no matter what." Sesshomaru snarled in return, opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into the heart.

A moan escaped him and he laughed, ripping a large chunk of meat off, chewing it childishly as he wiped his mouth.

The Lord glared at the demon and then held out his hand. "My sword...and the slave."

Katsurou grabbed a sword from his side and held the sheath, letting his "father" unsheath it himself before grabbing the hanyou roughly by his hair and dragging him to the demon.

In the arms of his captor, blade pressed against his neck, Inuyasha snarled and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Y..You idiot!" He breathed, glancing at the Lord.

Sesshomaru smiled and stood up, grabbing Bakusaiga from his side. "I wouldn't harm him if I were you."

"I wouldn't be such a fool if I were you, Sesshomaru." The Lord countered, pressing the blade a little more against the hanyou's neck.

Calculating, watching, and plotting, Inuyasha's eye's darted around the room before they fell back on Tetsusaiga. He needed his sword.

"You truly are the product of rape. Look what these fools did to you. Do you honestly believe you'll save him before I kill him?" The Lord growled and lifted his chin. "Kill the dog, I'll have my way with the hanyou and then kill him too."

Before Inuyasha could shout a warning, Izaya's blade stabbed through his brother's back, slicing right through and sticking out of his chest. Sesshomaru looked down at the red blade and snorted, simply walking off the blade and swinging around, moving faster than the eye could see.

Izaya snarled and then coughed, falling to her knees as blood poured from her mouth. She looked up at the elder brother just as he face slid and half of it fell to the floor.

The other demon's stood up in uproar, drawing weapons as the Lord stood and backed up, blade still pressed roughly against Inuyasha's neck. He watched as with a flick of his wrist, the majority of the guests were sliced in half or in pieces, their bodies dropping with sickening sounds. Sesshomaru lifted his gaze to Katsurou and the Lord, his fangs now hanging over his bottom lip as he snarled.

The Inukimi sighed and sipped her sake, picking up her heart and munched on it as he son stalked towards the two dog demons.

His wrist flicked out again and the remaining guests fell in a blood heap as he stalked forward. The Lord shoved the hanyou towards Katsurou just as Bakusaiga swung down so he could move out of the way and bolted from the room, Sesshomaru right on his heels with a feral growl.

"It looks like the Killing Perfection has come out...Come on my son...Let's go grab your things..." The Inukimi stood up and was instantly met with a sword through her forehead, a smile on her lips.

Katsurou snarled and yanked his blade back as he snatched Inuyasha by his hair and dragged him out of the room.

"You little mutt! Now I'm going to have to punish you for causing such trouble..." He growled, the scent of arousal and anger settling around the hanyou as he slid across the corridor floor, golden eyes meeting the cold one's of Sesshomaru's mother.


	13. Sweet Pandemonium

Sweet Pandemonium

Inuyasha snarled and shouted as he was dragged across the floor, watching Sesshomaru down the hall slicing at the air, trying to murder his kidnapper.

"Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!" He screamed as he was thrown into another room, the force of the throw sending him flying into the far wall.

He hit the wood with a thud, making a small sound of pain before standing up and raising his claws. The hanyou took one step before Katsurou's hand was around his neck, slamming him back against the wall, jostling his brain. He groaned and felt himself get lifted up and thrown onto the thin futon on the floor, his kimono slipping over his legs, the corset digging into his sides.

The demon was on him in seconds, pulling apart his kimono more and spreading his legs apart. Inuyasha snarled and slashed his claws across his face, his ears instantly flattening as the demon turned his red gaze on him.

An unnatural scream sounded from him as he was suddenly violated, choked and pinned down to the bed. It was nasty, it was painful, and as the strong hips of Katsurou slapped hard against him, he knew it was the end. He was gone, broken, and raped like there was no tomorrow.

He gasped for breath, reaching up to push his attacker away, only to find both his hands pinned above his head as the sickening slapping of their forced sex echoed into his ears. He whimpered and gasped for breath, choking on his saliva as the guttural sounds Katsurou made only made him want to sink into the bed and fall through the floor and die.

Before he knew it, a shadow loomed over them both and the hanyou looked up to find his brother, eyes as red and feral as the demon inside of him. Katsurou simply drew his own sword, thrusting hard into Inuyasha, making him squeak and cry out as he felt something hot fill him up and leak around the pulsing organ in his ass. Sesshomaru growled, watching the demon stand up, tuck himself back in and point his sword at the other dog.

"Sesshomaru, don't even bother thinking that you can beat me. You know well with all our encounters that you'll just end up like your little brother here over...and over...and over again." Katsurou chuckled and smiled, licking over his bottom lip sensually.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, the memories of a time when he was bullied himself rushing back. The white forest instantly surrounded him and he found himself back in the tiny body of his six year old self. The fire, the beatings, the three demon's he stayed around for too long being abused before he finally fought back and left. Coming back only before he met Kikyo to murder them all. That strength he found then was bubbling up again, and before either demon could make a move, Inuyasha was up on his feet, grabbing Tetsusaiga from his brother's hip.

"WIND SCAR!" He shouted, slashing the large blade down at Katsurou.

Pale eyes returned wider than ever as three lightning fast claws extended from the sword at him, ripping through his flesh and bones with ease. The castle rumbled, wood and stone shattering as the side of the building blew open, blood, bones and ripped apart furniture flying from the giant hole in the wall.

Panting and heaving, the hanyou dropped the sword and fell to his knees. Buckling foward, a set of strong arms quickly wrapped around him and held him close, unheard words whispering in his ears as he buried his face into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Hulling him up to his feet, the demon, snatched Tetsusaiga from his hands and resheathed it, his adrenaline pumping too hard to acknowledge the swords acceptance. Sesshomaru quickly stormed out of the room, looking around to make sure the halls were clear before he effortlessly picked the hanyou up into his arms, feeling him go limp as he ran down the hall.

He stopped at the dining room, sighing as he saw his mother laying on the floor.

"Get up, you old bitch. They're all dead anyway." He groaned, walking over and kicking her over.

"Are they now? Did you kill the bastard and save your lover?" She mused, sitting up and patting her meido stone necklace. "You know you're lucky your mother loves you so much and carries this around just in case."

"Sometimes I wish you really would just die already." Sesshomaru smiled and turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hn?" He looked back at his mother as she stood up and wiped the blood off her forehead.

"Keep him hidden. Until that man is dead, assuming you haven't killed him, he'll hunt you both down. Keep away from the village. If all else fails just come home. You know how to put the barrier up." She said as she gently pushed past the two and went down the hall to the room Inuyasha blew away and transformed, taking off quickly to escape the scene.

Sesshomaru huffed and hefted Inuyasha up a little more before he ran down the halls and small corridors, nearly making it to the first set of stairs before the hanyou stirred and hit his shoulder.

"My robes...I ain't going to live in these..." He whispered, pointing back to the massacre. "They're in one of the rooms."

"You know, I don't give a damn about any robes, Inuyasha..."

"They're all I have to wear, jackass."

"Would you shut up!" Sesshomaru snapped and put the hanyou down, glaring down at him as he glared back up. "I came here to save you. Not the damn robes."

"Then I'll get them myself!" Inuyasha growled and shoved the demon out of the way. "Bastard!"

Sesshomaru fell instantly, snarling as he hit the floor. He pushed himself up, watching the hanyou stalk down the hallway, opening a door and storming inside. He returned a moment later, a hanyou kid under his arm and the robes in another.

The demon raised an eyebrow in question as the hanyou put the boy down and shoved him forward.

"Leave." Inuyasha said.

The hanyou looked up at him, tail swinging back and forth.

"Leave. You don't have to stay. Leave."

With no response, Inuyasha crouched down, hissing as the corset dug into him. "Look kid, everyone's pretty much dead. You leave now, you free whatever others there are, and you run. Make a name for yourself, don't let it get to you. Now leave before I kick your ass."

The hanyou rubbed his hands together and nodded, scampering down the hall and down the stairs, his little feet padding nearly soundlessly as he ran.

"Why did you save him?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up painfully and touching his chest where the blade stabbed him.

"He got raped too. No sense in killing him or leaving him here. He's better off running away." Inuyasha said simply and looked away, grimacing as he felt something warm drip down his leg. "Oh god..."

The demon walked forward and took the robes from his brother and turned around, crouching a little. "Get on. We're leaving."

The hanyou blinked and climbed onto Sesshomaru's back, hugging himself close as he began to run.

It was different being the one carried and not the carrier. The hanyou pressed closer, looking at the village as it was riddled with chaos. Hanyou's were fighting back, demon's were on the ground, mauled and ripped apart as the two brother's flew past. They hit the forest in no time and the sound of destruction left his ears.

Inuyasha looked back, seeing nothing but trees and bushes. The demon beneath him grunted a little and pushed himself harder just as a crack sounded in the sky and rain began to fall through the leaves. The hanyou hunkered down and peeked over Sesshomaru's shoulder, pointing ahead.

"Over there...A hut." He whispered into his brother's ear, making the demon run faster.

They reached the abandoned building, quickly getting inside out of the rain. In an instant the hanyou was on the ground against the wall, Sesshomaru's outer kimono around his shoulders while he grabbed the longest part of his under layer's sleeve and spread Inuyasha's legs.

"H-hey!" The hanyou shouted, quickly shutting them and twisting.

"Inuyasha I can't stand smelling that man on you. I want to clean it up." Sesshomaru said, moving towards the hanyou's legs again.

"No! Don't fucking touch me!"

"Inuyasha!"

"No!" Inuyasha's arms were instantly covering his head, shaking as he crossed his legs. "Don't...touch me."

The demon opened his mouth to speak but shut it instantly, gently grabbed his brother's arms and pulling him close. Inuyasha instantly clung to him, claws digging into whatever he could grab.

"You're safe..." The demon whispered. "I'm here..."

"Always." The hanyou murmured. "Always here...You always have been...haven't you..."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, just simply repositioned them until their lips were locked and the hanyou was back against the wall. Strong arms pulled the smaller body into his lap, quickly undoing the corset and tossing it aside as his hands slid underneath the ornate robes and rubbed the hanyou's skin.

Inuyasha moaned, cutting the tie easily to let the demon's hair fall, instantly tanglinghis fingers in the tresses. Their bodies began to move, small noises escaping their throats as their clothes were shed into a pile that they were soon tangled in. Lips moving, tongues lapping and fangs biting, the two brother's grabbed each other's members, stroking them quickly as Sesshomaru flipped the hanyou onto his back.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you..." He purred, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

"I lied."

Their mouths met again in a hot kiss as Inuyasha let his hands fall next to his head. The demon lifted the boy's legs, hooking them around his back as he positioned himself at the already violated entrance. This was something he'd always wanted, something that had already been taken by force by his own attacker.

He looked down at the hanyou, the panting, writhing little thing staring up at him almost fearfully as he lost all sense of sympathy and hatred for the body beneath him and pushed hard and slow, growling at the strange tightness.

Inuyasha gasped, nearly sobbing at the invasion. The demon stopped and mentally slapped himself for forgetting what had happened.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, leaning down to lick up the hanyou's cheek.

"Asshole..." Inuyasha breathed, flicking the demon's nose. "Just...just be gentle."

Sesshomaru nodded and pushed again, using his legs to reposition his brother to be more comfortable and easier to thrust into. Once his hips were pressed firmly agianst the other's, he pulled away, thrusting back in as slow as he could manage, trying to let the hanyou adjust to a more gentle pace.

Small noises escaped Inuyasha with each small thrust, his eyes squeezing shut as he moved slightly. The demon could already feel himself sweat and tense up, wanting to go much faster than this, but knowing well he couldn't until he was given the go ahead. He continued at the agonizing pace for Inuyasha's sake until he heard the hanyou cry out, his body arching up slightly.

There we go.

Quickening his pace, his thrusts hard and fast now, the two began to growl and moan, their bodies smacking together as the two fucked. The thunder rumbled outside, only adding to the demon's arousal as he slowly lost control of his body, his hips moving faster on their own.

The hanyou snarled and groaned, his arms wrapping around the demon and clawing down his back and shoulders as he was pounded. An intense heat began to build up in their bellies as they continued on, sweat dripping off their skin as he moaned and mewled, lips once again pressed together and moving as one until the hanyou broke away, arching again.

"Nng! I..I...Sesshomaru...!" He moaned, the warning clear in the innocence of his voice.

The demon growled and thrust hard, grabbing his brother's cock again and pumped hard as he felt the idiot twist and squirm beneath his body. It was quick, though it felt like a life time as he watched Inuyasha's eyes glaze other with lust, his body arching hard as he released into his brother's hand and onto his own stomach. The tanned body twitched and held there a moment before he collapsed into the clothes beneath him, moaning as he felt Sesshomaru thrust into him hard, a new warmth shooting into him as the body above him fell over his.

Their limbs instantly tangled, Inuyasha squishing his face into the demon's shoulder while Sesshomaru grabbed up one of the articles of clothing, draping it over them.

He looked down to check on his little brother and chuckled as he found him already passed out and snoring softly against his skin.

"I'll always be there...little brother..." He whispered and shut his eyes.


	14. UpdateAnnouncement

So regarding this fic, i am trying to get back to it. i've just hit writers block and im trying to at least finish some drabbles to make up for lack of constant updates. the thing with this fic is the reason why it's been dead is because the muse i had for it sunk with the relationship and roleplay that inspired it. it will make a come back though.

regarding the weird lines at the bottom of the last chapter, for some reason when i posted it a year or so ago it glitched and i haven't fixed it yet. I'm going to now though, so that's going to update in everyone's emails. ignore it. it's not going to be new. this "chapter" here will be replaced with an actual chapter and not me rambling like this once it's done. I just wanted to let everyone know that it will come off Hiatus, since people seem to have become interested in it again, leaving reviews and all, and a lot of people have begun to follow it in the past when i stopped caring for it.

I will get back to this, like I will eventually finish the sequel to Drums, and post on The Artisan and 30 Days. I'm trying to write too much at once and then I try and write in general and it's not happening. soon though I will post a new chapter to this, i just have to remember where the heck i was going with this fic, which wont take long, i'll just reread it and try and remember what i needed to finish up and whatever. but it will happen! just bear with me a while, and i promise this thing will get finished.

thank you for sticking around~

_Snow_


End file.
